


【迪托】无需再隐瞒（完）

by tunan



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tunan/pseuds/tunan
Summary: 屏个锤子。
Relationships: Bartolomeo/Cavendish (One Piece)
Kudos: 5





	【迪托】无需再隐瞒（完）

【迪托】无需再隐瞒

一、

侍从给卡文迪许倒了一杯红酒，他端着酒杯透过石榴红色的酒液看向竞技场的时候，白马的人格有些压抑不住，但是他不假思索地把这个原因归为他看到了草帽路飞，那个抢走了他风头的后辈——“最恶世代”中风头最盛的人。  
他晃了晃酒杯之后品了一口，口感柔滑，非常成熟的梅香，水果味和酸味恰到好处，余味强劲，好像能勾起一些不知道埋藏在哪里的回忆一样，他呼出一口气，想着等下还要下场，就把酒杯放下，只能品一口，他在心里这样说着。  
然后侍从在巨石窗边铺上了一张素白桌布，逐渐为他摆上酒瓶、玫瑰花、烤得恰到好处的牛扒……卡文迪许坐在这个绝佳的位置，一边吃着牛扒一边观看比赛。

“你好像一直盯着路西不放呢，卡文迪许。”巴托洛米奥提着个箱子走来，把箱子放在脚边之后，他双手插兜，在卡文迪许身边站定。  
“巴托洛米奥啊，恭喜你晋级决赛。”卡文迪许对这个决赛圈的对手暂时兴趣不大，他的目标是草帽路飞，但他还是好心地提醒对方道，“路西这事跟你无关。”  
“不，我可不会让他死在你手上的。”巴托洛米奥正说着，斜眼看到对方切好的牛扒，把手伸过去想拿一块。  
卡文迪许可不会允许对方这么做，叉子迅速挥了过去，两人简单比划两招，对方讪讪地把手缩回去。  
看到对方无奈缩手的样子，卡文迪许有点小小得意，他微微笑了一下。  
这是两人在德雷斯罗萨里第一次小小的交手。

到卡文迪许上台之后，一直蠢蠢欲动的白马人格，在卡文迪许这拖拖拉拉的打斗之中终于压抑不住，在台上逼得卡文迪许瞬间入睡，他迅速占领这具身体，以旋风一般的速度扫过竞技场，场上站在的对手除了那个姑娘之外，全部被白马砍倒，当白马想回身再把姑娘砍倒之时，卡文迪许这种随时随地都能睡着的体质，让整具身体重新陷入睡眠状态，包括白马也不能幸免，他缓缓倒了下来。  
他倒下之前，余光看到巴托洛米奥和草帽路飞站在窗边，两人正交头接耳地说着什么。  
他们两个在说什么？巴托洛米奥看着草帽路飞笑逐颜开。  
白马记得了，刚刚在窗边的时候，他说过他的渊源和路飞更深的。  
有多深？  
还没来得及想清楚，卡文迪许睡着了。

在睡眠中，白马和卡文迪许的记忆如同穿越时空一般，回到了一年前，在隆美尔王国那大雾的几个夜里，梦中的场景不断变化，但始终不变的是两具交缠的身体……  
模糊的面孔，模糊的行为，模糊的记忆，好像只有埋在身体深处的快感才是真实的。  
卡文迪许模糊的记忆里，白马终于开口提醒：找回他，找回他，找回他。  
找回……谁？

酒吧狭窄的后巷中，两人撕打着，如同最原始的野兽争夺地盘一样，对方的身体就是自己要争夺的“地盘”，对方输了，被自己压制之后无法反抗，被铐上海楼石手铐，浑身软绵无力却不断用言语来挑衅自己来彰显他的不服，但最终还是在呜咽声中对方被自己操到高潮……  
压抑着的呻吟与喘息，汗湿的头发，汗珠随着剧烈的动作挥洒，跪趴在床上的身体，颈脖上被啃咬的红痕，简陋的木床因激烈的动作而嘎吱作响……  
沙沙的水流声，温水冲刷着两具身体，把对方抵在浴室湿滑的瓷砖墙壁上操弄，修长的双腿紧紧地夹着自己的腰，被水滋润的皮肤十分滑腻，对方攀附着自己身体的双手用上了十足的力气，自己也没必要把他的食指和中指掰开了……  
为什么要把对方食指和中指掰开？  
卡文迪许在黑暗中惊醒。  
对方是谁？

他一边走着一边想，被带到一个古怪的房间内，见到了砂糖，一个端着一盘葡萄在吃的小姑娘，因为还沉浸在回忆里面，他没把对方当做敌人，一时的轻敌，让砂糖的手碰上了自己。  
“嘭”的一声，自己被变成了一个玩具，在能力者的命令中，自己自动自觉地走出去工作，不能言语，且毫无反抗之力。  
还没回过神来的卡文迪许，有一瞬间分不清到底自己是个有意识的玩具，出现了人类的幻觉，还是自己是个人类，被变成玩具之后，出现了隆美尔那段幻觉。

被变成玩具之后的惊吓还在，而且身体不受自己控制，按部就班的开始工作，仿佛不知疲倦一般，卡文迪许的思绪混乱且跳跃不停，他好像也出现过这样的情况，如同被催眠一般。  
一直身不由己的卡文迪许玩具正扛着货物在地下港口行走，忽然间施加在他身上的玩具能力被解除，解除的一瞬间，他的两个人格记忆相融合，他记起了这具身体曾经做过的事，也记得自己被催眠，然后遗忘了的事。  
白马一直记得，但被他一直隐瞒的事。  
现在，卡文迪许记起来了。  
他知道那个男人是谁了。

二、

时间回到一年前，隆美尔的港口城镇，白天，天气晴朗。

卡文迪许在这里已经三天了。  
作为一个被判流放之刑的王子，他的性格其实也算不上多古怪，不过就是喜欢享受众人的目光，享受人气而已。他带着他的部下们来到了隆美尔，在此地等航海指针储满记录要五天，他就选择上岸挑一个酒店住下。但是这三天早上醒来之时，他都不是躺在下榻酒店舒适的床上，而是躺在在城郊的树林里，头发沾上几片落叶，脸上沾了一点泥，看来是从林间树冠穿过，再直挺挺地倒下睡着了。  
不用说都是白马人格趁他睡着的时候自动跑出来，卡文迪许慢吞吞地往酒店走去，清晨的隆美尔街道上有些许早起工作的行人，但是今天走回来，发现行人的神色非常古怪，仿若有一股阴影缠在当地上空。  
卡文迪许听到当地居民窃窃私语：镰鼬杀手又出来杀人了。  
而且不止是用爪子杀人，还有用剑砍的。  
好恐怖啊，什么时候才能抓住他们啊，怎么越来越多变态杀手了。  
……

卡文迪许缓慢走过，把当地居民对事件的猜测听了个大半，这是流传在隆美尔王国里的一个传说：月圆之夜前后几天，大雾天气的话，镰鼬总会结队出来玩耍，先让你进入幻觉，然后用它们手中的小镰刀砍倒你，好心的镰鼬还会给你敷药，让你感觉不到疼痛。  
但这仅仅是一个传说。  
当地从前两个月起，每逢月圆之夜，都有变态杀人狂出来杀人，因为受害者身上多是锋利的爪痕，所以大家把这杀手和传说连在一起，称为镰鼬杀手。

卡文迪许心想：你们的镰鼬可是会给人敷药的，这变态杀手配得上这名字吗？  
听了一路受害者的惨状，卡文迪许都面无表情，只是有点让他不高兴的是，在这几起命案中，当地居民把白马做的案子跟镰鼬杀手案混一起了，被剑砍伤的肯定是白马砍的，因为他这几天在林间醒来的时候，杜兰德尔上都有血迹。  
对此他都表示很淡定，慢条斯理地擦拭干净之后，都是慢悠悠地踱回到酒店。该洗漱的洗漱，该补眠的补眠。  
但是今天人们讨论这么激烈，是因为昨晚镰鼬杀手又出动了，这是第五起命案，也是当月第一起命案，跟前四起一样，死者身体多处割裂伤口，致命伤是脖子那道，而且大家都传说，死者生前遭受了很严重的虐待，最后才在深夜黑暗的绝望中悲惨地死去。

卡文迪许走过酒店的旋转门，前台那个扎长马尾的姑娘看到之后脸有点微微红，对着他羞涩一笑，又迅速低下头。在对他着迷的人面前，卡文迪许总习惯摆出最好看的一面，可是他这面刚露出来，前台姑娘又被旁边的谈话吸引了过去，他走近一听，又是镰鼬杀手的案子。  
本来就有点不高兴的他，现在更不高兴了。卡文迪许走到前台，打量了一下前台姑娘，这姑娘可真高啊……好像比自己还高两个头。  
他屈指敲了敲桌子，把这个叫乔安娜的前台姑娘唤回神（胸牌上写着名字），他露出不高兴的面孔，乔安娜有点慌张，嘴里不断说着抱歉并询问有什么可以帮到他的。

卡文迪许微微抬着下巴，问道：“我听到你刚刚在说出了凶杀案？”  
乔安娜有着跟她身材完全不相配的胆子，她顿了一下，露出一副很害怕的表情，仿佛今晚镰鼬杀手就会过来找她似的，但她也很快调整好自己表情，回答说：“是的，这是这段时间以来第五起命案了，治安官和海军还没抓到凶手。”  
她叹了一口气继续说，“最近人心惶惶，听说出事的都是些貌美的年轻人……”  
她立刻闭上嘴，说起貌美前面的卡文迪许可是她见过最貌美的人，但是在这位先生面前说这些……  
“很抱歉，实在无意冒犯。”前台又在道歉了。  
“行了，你只要告诉我这次命案的地点就行了……”卡文迪许露出笑容，安抚了这个紧张的姑娘，“我刚刚听到你说案发现场离这里很近的……”

“出了酒店大门向南走，走两个街口就到了。”乔安娜给他指了路。“听说是艾伯特家的儿子，才十九岁啊。”跟乔安娜一起值班的另外一个前台妹子终于找到搭话的点，她迅速说着，“她是我姐姐的老师的同学儿子来的，我姐姐的老师还去安慰他了……”  
卡文迪许点了点头，从前台放着的玫瑰中取出一朵，送给了乔安娜，跟她说了一句：“谢谢。”接到花的姑娘脸都红了，这举动也引来同伴的嫉妒，卡文迪许好像很享受这种因自己而起的嫉妒，微微一笑，心情放松了一些，握紧手中的杜兰德尔快速走到酒店门口，往目的地奔去。

三、

无论什么地方都会有一群喜欢看热闹的人，隆美尔也不例外。  
卡文迪许来到的时候，前方已经围了一圈人，人群内隐约看到拉着的警戒线，把看热闹的闲人阻拦在军警两方圈定的范围之外，他混在人群之中，利用自己速度的优势，总能在不经意间巧妙地挤到人与人之间的缝隙里，他就很快地把自己挤到前面，站在前排看着。  
潮湿的大石板地面坑坑洼洼，围观的人把地面踩出了无数个混乱的脚印，加上地面潮湿，即使有线索也被无数只脚踩过了。不过他来这里不是想找出凶手是谁，只是为了看一眼，这命案的伤痕是不是杜兰德尔制造出来的，以确定是不是白马人格所为，虽然他心中也认为不是，但是还是看一眼保险一点。

警戒线圈拉得很大，但卡文迪许的视力即使在线外也足以让他看清所有的线索。身穿白大褂的法医掀开铺在尸体上的白布在收集各种信息，那尸体上身布满爪痕，有些深可见骨，衣服都成了布条状挂在尸体身上，但这些伤口都并非致命伤，致命伤是划在脖子上的那三道，三道锋利的爪痕一起划过，速度很快，几乎能把整个脖子拉断，对比所有的伤口，卡文迪许为这个年轻人默哀一秒，这致命伤对他来说是个解脱。  
确定了这些是爪痕而非剑痕之后，且形成伤口的速度明显不及白马挥剑的速度，卡文迪许也没了再围观的兴趣，他扭头转身就走。  
正低头穿过人群，听到耳边传来一句话让他止住了脚步。

“想杀人干嘛偷偷摸摸的，直接炮击就行了，你看着这个用爪子杀人的，还有说这几天出现了个用剑砍人玩的，都是藏着掖着见不得光，是不是啊，冈比亚。”  
“嘿嘿嘿，老大你说得对。”  
卡文迪许扭头过去一看，一个绿色的鸡冠头杵在人群之中格外显眼，对方单手托着下巴，扭头跟旁边另一个梳着冲天炮发型男人说，两人看起来是同伙。  
本少爷砍人算是偷偷摸摸的吗？卡文迪许心有点生气，他不是个爱胡乱砍人的性子，白马倒是喜欢，只不过白马也知道他不高兴这个人格乱跑，所以一般都等他晚上熟睡才跑出来，这导致了即使他不想在晚上行动也不行。  
卡文迪许瞪了对方一眼，没说什么就走了，他要赶着回去补眠，为了不让白马给这里的人们造成恐慌，他决定白天睡觉晚上精神点可还行。

巴托洛米奥似有感应，他回头看一眼，没发现什么可疑人物。  
但此处都是海军，他决定还是低调一点，带着冈比亚很快离开了。

月圆前夜，大雾。  
卡文迪许白天的时候睡够了，此时正精神着，他坐在阳台上喝着侍从给他找来了当地最好的葡萄酒，在雾气逐渐升起的时候挥手让侍从回去歇息，他也转身回房间，端着葡萄酒站在窗边继续慢慢品。  
到了晚上夜色浓酽之时，卡文迪许还是很精神，他睁着一双美丽的蓝眼睛，盯着窗外浓雾，什么都看不清，此时他已没有了品酒的兴致，想了下决定冒着大雾出门，但他没走正门，来到阳台翻身下去。  
一个人脚步轻盈地走在寂静的街道上，悄无声息。他决定要去会一会那个镰鼬杀手。  
卡文迪许用极限的速度在城内游荡，他对自己速度十分自信，所以身边气流细小的变化都能引起他的注意。一阵古怪的旋风吹过，搅浑得浓郁的雾气形成了一阵旋风形状，但很快又因为没有外力作用，细小的水珠又均匀地散布在空中。  
卡文迪许看到前面有东西快速跑过，是很小很小的两只鼬鼠，想起早上听到的镰鼬杀手传说，他握紧杜兰德尔，追了上去。

此时的巴托洛米奥喝了不少酒，自己一个人推开酒吧的门口，乐呵呵地往自己住的旅馆走去，他今天兴致很高，因为在酒吧里头遇到一个跟他一样崇拜路飞前辈的人，两人就跟遇到知己一般，就着路飞前辈的大小事迹聊了个够，交换了名字之后并约定明晚继续，之后他就结账离开。  
在酒吧后门狭小的巷子里头，他啪嗒啪嗒的脚步声回荡着，忽然却消失了，因为眼前有个小东西拦住了他，他眯起眼睛，盯着那只用后脚站立的一只小鼬鼠。  
这真是只奇怪的鼬鼠，后脚站立直起身体，拉长自己的身子，努力把头往上仰。  
巴托洛米奥被他这奇怪的姿势吸引住了，他弯下腰，打量着鼬鼠，如同鼬鼠打量他一样。  
酒喝多了，他的意识不甚清晰。  
他还没意识到的时候，鼬鼠就已经把他催眠了。

四、

追踪到此处的卡文迪许只在一个拐角处就不见了两只鼬鼠的踪影，但刚刚鼬鼠身上有一股味道，跟停留在这里的一样，他觉得很熟悉。  
卡文迪许嗅觉灵敏，知道鼬鼠还躲在这附近，并没跑远。这时一个身穿暗色外套的男人蹲在阴暗处，正缓缓起身。  
酒吧后巷挂着的灯被风吹过摇晃着咿呀地响了一阵，在昏暗且晃动的光源之下，他看清了是早上那个鸡冠头。他走进去想问下对方有没有看到鼬鼠跑过——虽然这个问题会显得很奇怪——但目前只看到这个人，他只能问下再说。

站在巴托洛米奥身前的鼬鼠跳跃了起来，跳到堆放在巷口的杂物上，站在卡文迪许面前，一样地努力用后脚站直身子，抬起头，面向卡文迪许。  
他也跟巴托洛米奥一样，微微弯腰，把脸凑过去看清楚。  
一瞬间的催眠，但是卡文迪许定力好，甩了甩脑袋清醒了过来，但是一只鼬鼠不成功，刚才他追踪的两只鼬鼠如同鬼魅一般，倏地出现在它旁边，三只并排站立，同样的抬头看人姿势。  
卡文迪许眼皮耷拉下来，他被催眠了。  
这种半睡半醒的状态中，正适合白马出来，这具身体的操控人格瞬间变换成白马，他提起杜兰德尔挥过去，中间那只鼬鼠有那么一瞬间像人一样露出一副惊恐的表情，但是这具身体始终都是处在被催眠中，速度有点凝滞，鼬鼠很快地旋起一阵旋风，裹着浓雾，消失不见了。

白马提剑想追上去，却被眼前这个鸡冠头挡住了去路。他愣了一下，不知道对方为什么要阻止他，第一反应，对方和指使鼬鼠出来催眠他的是同伙，但是两人对了一招之后，他发现对方眼神涣散，也是被催眠的样子，他立刻想到另一种可能，就是鸡冠头只是个路人，被催眠来阻挡自己的。  
鸡冠头举起一手，食指和中指交叉，一个屏障挡在自己面前，并且能随着自己的动作延伸。  
对方是个能力者，白马逐渐兴奋起来，在隆美尔这里他砍了三晚都是普通人，一点挑战性都没有，本来想着来会一会镰鼬杀手的，却被追踪的鼬鼠逃跑了，目前这个看来实力尚可，他很快地把今晚的目标转移，一边想着一边扑上去，手中的杜兰德尔对准对方的要害刺过去。  
后巷位置狭窄，他的动作只能以刺为主，或者就是举高从上往下劈砍。鸡冠头就跟只乌龟一样缩起来，好像承受不了杜兰德尔的劈砍力度，对方蹲下身子，举起他的屏障，成了个正方体一样档在巷子中央，自己砍不破。

巴托洛米奥一直没说话，跟鼬鼠对视一眼之后，他陷入了一种迷糊的状态中，好像有人贴着他耳朵命令道：拦下这个男人。  
他转身之后下意识地看向前方，眼前的男人身形高瘦，四肢修长，从他刺和劈砍屏障的动作判断，紧紧握住剑的手充满了力量，但是不知道为什么，他看不清男人的面孔，即使对方在偶尔停顿之间，把脸贴到屏障来打量自己，但是眼前仿佛横着浓雾，他看不清对方。  
他意识到不对，不断地想摆脱这个命令，但是前面这个男人被自己的屏障来一记猛的，差点砸脸，提剑也想砍他，他只能继续地使出屏障果实的能力来保护自己，对方的剑不断砸在屏障之上，他想撤退不管这个命令，可是对方只暂停下来打量过他一次，之后再也没停过，狂风暴雨般的攻击中，他撤退不了。  
他觉得自己再待下去，不会有什么好结果的。  
巴托洛米奥在跟命令抗争着，却觉得头越来越重，他想睡觉了，身体一软摔倒，半身靠着墙壁，交叉的手指松开，屏障消失，随着白马的剑落下，他将被砍中丧命。

白马的剑稳稳地停在巴托洛米奥脑袋正上方，锋利的剑刃在刹住的一刹那，矗立的几根头发被砍断，断发轻飘飘地落下。  
巴托洛米奥再次“回神”，其实他还没清醒，是命令让他拦下这个男人，他只是在服从命令而已，伸手握住这个面孔模糊不清的男人离自己不远的手腕，用肩膀架起对方往前一摔，对方被他摔倒在地。  
白马恼怒了起来，这鸡冠头简直不识好歹，早知道砍了就是。  
两人扭打了起来，在后巷狭窄的地方中，他的剑式施展不开，而鸡冠头好像只有一个招数，那就是防，各种防，他的屏障乱七八糟什么形状都有，但总能恰到好处地出现在自己周围，把他自己保护得很好。  
白马跟他过了几招觉得实在没意思，跟乌龟打架还不如到街上砍人还好，还有那三只古怪的鼬鼠，居然能把卡文迪许催眠了，白马一招砍下去，两人的力量在对峙着，白马的脸俯在屏障上深深地打量对方一眼，再次确定眼前这个鸡冠头也是被催眠之后，立刻下定主意，白马转身离去。

白马是打算走出巷子的，刚一转身，对方一个飞扑把自己压倒在地，不知道对方为什么不断纠缠自己，两次放过对方却被纠缠打倒，这让白马很愤怒，一直不喜欢出声说话的他直接爆出一句粗口：  
操！

五、

酒吧后巷昏暗的角落里，两人在堆放的杂物旁扭打着，不知道是巴托洛米奥喝的酒太多了，还是卡文迪许这具身体被催眠到一个恰到好处的程度，反正现在两人都起了欲望——性欲，流淌在身体里最原始的本能，促使两人如同互相争夺地盘的野兽一样，他们在争夺着压倒对方的机会。  
这机会最直观的体现就是力量的大小，谁的力量大，谁就能压倒对方，然后在自己的“地盘”上行使自己的各项权利。  
一直以防御为主的巴托洛米奥此时也不甘人下，竟然采取了主动进攻的形式，他尝试着形成屏障冲击对方，但那是在他没见过白马速度的基础上，如果他见识过白马的速度，他应该会选择最保守的防御——躲在屏障里呆着不动，等对方力竭离去或者清醒或者换个目标。  
很可惜，巴托洛米奥他没见过，他只见识过对方的剑术，以为“仅此”而已。  
所以巴托洛米奥在形成冲击屏障的时候，白马瞬间消失，他踏着雾气高高跃起，速度带动的旋风把雾气旋出风的形状，他举起杜兰德尔出现在巴托洛米奥身后，昏暗的灯光在剑尖凝练成一点，刺痛了巴托洛米奥回头的双眼。

剑柄砸在后脑勺上造成短暂的晕眩，巴托洛米奥面朝下跌倒在地。  
在白马看来，这个鸡冠头的能力优势和劣势都十分明显，绝对的防御，但使出能力的条件又十分奇葩——食指中指交叉，只要捏住两指，对方就使不出来了。  
他一手抓着巴托洛米奥两手交叠至于头顶，如同一个锁扣一般，他左手压住对方双手，右手灵活地把对方裤子扒拉下来，他不是个细心到帮对方扩张的人，特别是此时他已经硬到爆炸，他仅仅把自己裤头拉低，一根粗壮的性器弹跳出来，抵在巴托洛米奥后臀。  
白马尝试着把自己的性器塞进去，可是对方还在晕眩中，身体如同死尸一般死沉死沉的趴在地面，这姿势实在不方便。  
白马想了一下，拿出了自己一直带在身上的海楼石手铐，把对方双手铐住，见到对方还没醒，白马把巴托洛米奥翻了个身，握着对方膝盖掰开，对方跟他一样性起，一根跟自己一样粗壮的性器昂扬，但身后露出的穴口却毫无防备，白马的性器抵在此处，轻轻顶撞一下对方的后穴，没有为自己打开。  
他无视这固执，一个用力挺进把自己塞了进去，对方强烈地挣扎起来。

巴托洛米奥在被人强暴的时候直接醒了，他虽醒来，但是看不到对方的样子，且浑身软绵无力，尝试动下双手，发现连一根手指都抬不起，这是海楼石，他知道自己被铐起来了。  
肯定是因为自己打架输了，这没什么好怨恨的，自他扯起海贼旗航行至今，早已经做好了连命都能舍去的觉悟，更何况只是被人操一顿而已。  
但并不代表他不怕痛，这真TMD的痛啊。  
巴托洛米奥忍不住呻吟出声，他觉得后面肯定撕裂了，对方这不管不顾性急的样子，让他怀疑对方是不是个雏，虽然他也没试过在下面，但是他听过啊……  
于是巴托洛米奥不知死地装作熟稔地指导起对方：  
“兄弟，兄弟你轻点。”  
“你是第一次吗？我教你……”  
“兄弟你要先扩张……哎哟卧槽……”  
巴托洛米奥咬紧牙关细细地吸气，这人渣居然就这样挺了进来，不过还好，他懂得先润滑，他也懒得想对方到底拿什么作润滑剂了。

正埋头苦干的白马抬头看着对方没有焦距的双目，对方意识应该是回来了，只是也太聒噪了点，但白马还是按照他脑中想起的步骤，先把进去的一点点头部撤退出来，往手中吐了两口唾沫，塞了几根手指进去给他扩张。  
看着差不多了，直接挺进。  
巴托洛米奥废话太多，一开始被操的时候因为两个人都不懂，而他作为承受的一方更是只有痛完全没爽到，于是他就选择直接开骂来挑衅对方：  
“你是个雏儿吗？”  
“不懂你就躺下张开腿，让哥哥教你。”  
“你给我等着，我我我我……等我发现你是谁，我操死你……”  
“哎哟……我不骂你了，我会带你上天堂的……”  
但是这种事动几下就知道是怎么回事了，白马被夹得爽了就有心情来顾及对方的感受，技巧上来之后还找到巴托洛米奥体内的敏感点，不断地撞击那处，被刺激得脑海一片混沌，本来已经闭嘴的他又开始嘴贱，他又开骂了：  
“操，你没吃饭吗，力气那么小。”  
“你动作快点啊……慢吞吞的……”  
巴托洛米奥也没说几句，嘴中的声音都变形了，最后全部被撞成了呜咽，俯在他身上的男人整根拔出，然后又狠狠地顶入，他被操得哭了出来，在疼痛中快感慢慢溢满四肢百骸，大脑一片空白。  
整个后巷中布满了两人压抑的喘息声，以及肉体撞击的声音。

或者是觉得被操到哭鼻子太丢人，巴托洛米奥又变成死咬着嘴唇闷哼，当他把嘴唇咬得通红之后，俯在他身上的白马有了亲下去的冲动，然后巴托洛米奥动作了，他努力抬起被铐住的双手，在视觉被影响的情况下，摸索中抓住了白马的衣襟，哆哆嗦嗦地揪着衣襟把对方拉下身子，感受到对方的呼吸就在自己脸上之后，他微微抬起头，想要亲吻。  
这合他意，白马抓住对方的鸡冠头，那鸡冠发型在打斗中已经散开，他把手指没入发中，捧着对方的脑袋，亲了下去。两人唇舌交缠之际，巴托洛米奥先被直接操射，这种没顶的快感他以前没有感受过，如同溺水一样他屏住呼吸，意识到身上的男人把他手铐解开之后，他伸出手臂搂过对方的脖子，对方身下的动作还没停止，巴托洛米奥的快感被无限延长，他感觉自己就要被快感覆灭之际，对方射了出来，直接射进他身体里，盛不住的液体溢出，下身湿漉、滑腻，他却好像完成任务一样，深深呼出一口气，呼出的气流把浓雾带动，他晕了过去。

六、

意识已经清醒过来的白马趴在巴托洛米奥的身上喘息着，他的心脏扑通扑通直跳，大口喘气把对方的颈侧呼出一片水汽，同时对方呼出的气息也拂过自己的颈侧，两人交颈的姿势，让他轻轻在巴托洛米奥的脖子咬了一口，不重，却留下了痕迹。  
这种极致的快感他以前没有感受过，只有在这场性事中才配得上他用“结合”两字来形容，卡文迪许跟身下这男人一样被催眠了，但是自己没有，所以他能看清对方的样子，显眼的绿色鸡冠头，是早上那个男人。  
白马想了下，帮对方把衣服穿好并把他抱起，在夜色掩盖中回到自己的酒店里了，简单清理一下之后把对方扔上床，他这具身体也开始犯迷糊，眼皮耷拉下来，他表情变化一下，卡文迪许直挺挺的倒在床的另一边，他睡着了。

巴托洛米奥先醒了过来，他睁开眼睛的时候看到高大宽敞的天花板，房间内亮着微弱的灯光，窗外还是黑夜，天还没亮，他坐了起来发现自己衣服穿得好好的，如果不是身后被插入的异物感还在，他都以为那是一场梦。  
而始作俑者正躺在他身边，睡得好好的。  
巴托洛米奥看了一眼，把对方扒拉过来，紧闭的一张脸，居然还是个小白脸（他不愿承认同时这个小白脸实力也很强）。  
他不知道到底是怎么回事，那个古怪的命令他还有印象，为什么要阻止这个男人？他到底要赶什么？为什么自己会听到那个古怪的命令的？  
摇了摇头，他想着把脑袋摇清醒一点。忽然间，卡文迪许翻了一下身子，吓得巴托洛米奥立刻停止动作没动，刚刚那场性事虽然他也有爽到，但也吓着他了。  
巴托洛米奥坐在那宽大的床上想了一下，决定不动声息离开，这只是场一夜情，爽到就行了！

巴托洛米奥走到窗边，渔船已经开始返航，距离此处两条街远的港口早起的鱼贩子聚集到码头，他站在酒店高层的窗边，把这些充满生活气息的场景看得一清二楚，包括在那附近的他下榻的那家小旅馆，他打开窗子跳了下去。  
乘着夜风，他回到旅馆房间之内，埋头在那张有点年代感的床上呼呼大睡。

睡了一个早上，卡文迪许在中午时候才醒过来。  
他是在睡梦中再次回忆了那极致的快感，在梦中高潮之后他惊醒了。  
他醒过来时候满头大汗，下身不出所料地一片濡湿，房间内虽然没有外人，但是他也觉得有点尴尬，把手搭在眼睛上，并紧闭眼睛喘息着，他已不是少年，该有的成年人的体验他都有过，但是此时他却如少年第一次梦遗一样，羞涩、激动、回味着梦中的对象。  
他躺了足足五分钟，才慢吞吞地挪去浴室，打开花洒淋着凉水，尝试着用温度把自己的心跳降下来。  
在哗哗的水声中，卡文迪许同样地回忆不起对方的样子，连对方的声音都是模糊的，只记得对方不断挑衅自己的语句。  
对方到底是谁？  
第一次，他有点希望跟白马能来一次对话，问问他能否看清对方的样子，如果可以的话，他希望白马能为自己描述一下。

等洗漱完毕之后，卡文迪许坐在餐桌前，侍从为他端上他喜欢的食物，他嚼着却觉得无味，不断地在思考昨晚那古怪的三只鼬鼠，他万分确定对方也是被催眠了，鼬鼠催眠自己只是为了阻止自己的追踪，那催眠对方是想干嘛？  
他吃完之后侍从收拾餐桌，他就一直坐椅子上没动，随手打开侍从给他送来的今天的报纸，上面一个醒目的题目——第六宗命案！年轻人惶恐自危！  
他仔细阅读起来，这份报纸写得十分详细，把这两个月类似的命案都罗列分析一遍：原来上两个月他还没来到隆美尔的时候，在月圆之夜前后，已经发生过类似的命案：上上个月，月圆之夜当晚，出现第一宗杀人案件，死者身体多处割裂伤口，致命伤在脖子那道，但身上这么多伤口可见生前遭受过虐待。然后上个月，月圆之夜前后，一共三天，每晚出现一宗杀人案，作案手法相同，暂时不知道是同一个凶手还是模仿犯。  
然后就是这个月，卡文迪许到来，昨晚是月圆前夜，在白天的时候他就听到人们在讨论杀人又提前了一天，他因为怀疑是白马做的，也去现场见到了尸体，确定不是白马做的，然后晚上决定在城内逛逛，就看到了古怪的鼬鼠，今天是月圆的日子，然后报纸刊登了昨晚的案件……  
如果凶手杀人数量是等差数列递增的话，那今晚明晚后晚都会出现命案……

卡文迪许把报纸叠好，他坐那思考着，难道真的是镰鼬杀人？即使不是鼬鼠杀人，那鼬鼠也是帮凶，有人控制鼬鼠杀人，还专门挑年轻人杀，卡文迪许想起报纸上列出的受害者信息，都是年轻男女，看着比自己还年轻的人就这样被虐待杀死，他也觉得有点可惜，虽然自己另外一个人格喜欢砍人，但是还真没试过虐杀无辜的人。  
还有就是，镰鼬杀手居然把手伸到自己这里来了……  
卡文迪许想起昨晚的事，虽然这场忽如其来的性事让他觉得很畅快，但不代表他是个愿意让人控制的人，特别是有关性这种私密的事上。他越想越气，一把将报纸扔在地上。他要先把这个杀手抓住，然后再会一会昨晚那个人。

七、

巴托洛米奥回到他们船员一起订的小旅馆之后先补一觉，到了下午才醒过来，抓着自己一把乱糟糟的头发眯着眼睛出去找冈比亚，一边打哈欠一边问对方今天有没有什么新闻。  
冈比亚对他们老大这乱七八糟的作息时间已经见怪不怪的了，就跟他说起了最近发生在隆美尔的大案——镰鼬杀人案件。  
一提镰鼬这两字，巴托洛米奥的眼皮跳了一下，昨晚他虽然醉醺醺的跟别人滚到了一起，但是那只古怪的鼬鼠，他还是记得的，但是他记得的是见到鼬鼠之后，那个小白脸不知道为什么得罪了自己（他自己脑补了原因），然后两人打了起来，酒意上头就滚到一起了。  
巴托洛米奥听冈比亚给他念着报纸，仔细打量起冈比亚这张脸，真是一张清晰的丑脸。以他的审美水平，本以为世界上最帅的帅哥和最美的美女都集中在草帽团里面了，剩下的人包括他自己都是丑人，但昨晚那个小白脸，脸还是不错的。

刚好冈比亚念到受害者信息那部分，都是一些俊美的年轻男女受害者，他坐那托着下巴想了半天，昨晚自己会是受害者吗？我俊美吗？巴托洛米奥对自己的样子倒是看得开，他一下子就想到自己应该是另外一个意义上的受害者，碍着对方要顺手除去的那种。  
难道那小白脸本来是镰鼬杀手的目标，因为自己的关系所以后来才换了人？或者自己跟那个小白脸都是一样，碍着对方了？  
巴托洛米奥觉得脑壳疼，懒得想这些，且对一夜情对象没兴趣，虽然昨晚他也爽到了，但是因为自己是被压的那个，他觉得有损自己大哥的形象，也没打算再去把对方找出来。  
但是那个鼬鼠杀手，居然把主意打到自己头上来了，驯养了一堆鼬鼠随便催眠人，这么下作的事巴托洛米奥可是十分的看不上，有本事堂堂正正打才是，他问了冈比亚还要几天才储满航行记录，冈比亚回答还要三天。  
他点了点头，表示知道了，然后吩咐冈比亚说自己这几天离开一下，让冈比亚看好船只，别让一些小偷小摸做出有辱“前进路飞前辈号”的事。  
冈比亚连忙点头答应，然后看着他笑得很暧昧，还凑到他身边说：大哥，你是找到那个了吗，才来这两天，大哥就得手了，大哥不愧是大哥……

巴托洛米奥觉得莫名其妙，抓起他手中的报纸，自己回房间看去了。  
在浴室中洗澡提神的时候，巴托洛米奥才发现自己脖子的痕迹——很清晰的一个牙印，他大叫了一声，才明白为什么刚才冈比亚笑得那么诡异。

月圆之夜，大雾。  
巴托洛米奥又来到昨晚那个酒馆，不过这次他没喝酒，但要了杯酒在那装着样子，因为出了案子，酒馆也提前打烊，因为没什么年轻人肯出来通宵了。  
所以在酒馆关门之前，他把那杯好好的酒泼到自己身上，他带着一身酒气出了酒馆，来到后巷里面，装作一个醉酒的人蹲在阴影处干呕。  
因为常年晕船，巴托洛米奥的干呕装得十分之像。

“你没事吧？”卡文迪许沿着昨晚鼬鼠的路径来到这里打算守株待兔试一下，就看到一个人蹲在阴影里干呕，他想询问下对方就出口关心了这么一句。  
这熟悉的声音……  
止住这假装的干呕，巴托洛米奥回头一看，是昨晚那个小白脸！！！  
不过对方一幅不认识自己的样子，巴托洛米奥也没说什么，既然对方没意思相认那就算了，他表情瞬间恢复正常，抬手擦了擦干净的嘴角回答道：“没事！喝多了而已。”  
巴托洛米奥站了起来，一身酒气熏到了卡文迪许，他几次想开口问对方喝那么多真的没事吗，但是白马人格在蠢蠢欲动，他把注意力都用到压制第二人格上了，最终关心的话还是没问出口。  
看着小白脸的表情变来变去，巴托洛米奥顿了一下，还是开口问他：“你也是来这里等鼬鼠的？”  
“鼬鼠？”卡文迪许迅速抬眼打量对方，他回忆了起来，昨晚他被催眠之前，在巷子里面是见过一个男人的，就是这身衣服——  
“你是昨晚那个？”卡文迪许有点不敢置信，白马的蠢蠢欲动提醒了自己，居然这么容易就找到了，他居然长这个样子……这一点都不符合自己的审美！！！  
卡文迪许内心有点抓狂，白马人格又想跑出来，他有那么一瞬间想让白马来对付这场面，但终归被他压了下去。  
“你什么表情？”巴托洛米奥被对方那嫌弃的样子恶心到了，“老子还没嫌弃你是个小白脸呢……什么玩意儿……！！！”

本来只是吐槽对方的态度，话到后面全变了调，因为他看到一只鼬鼠跑过，但是很模糊，对他来说，这速度几乎就是一个模糊的鬼影，他音调还没停止，卡文迪许已经提着剑追着那只鼬鼠消失了。

八、

鼬鼠是往港口方向跑的，目前线索只有这点，卡文迪许只能跟着追踪过去。巴托洛米奥只看到两人跑的方向，等追踪到港口附近的时候，已经不见了那模糊的鬼影，还有那个小白脸也消失不见了。  
他再次感受到自己还是太弱了，速度快一点就不会把人和鼬鼠都跟丢。  
巴托洛米奥环顾四周，发现不远处就是他们船员订的旅馆，前两天他都在附近逛了个遍，对这里还算熟悉，他就在深夜里放轻脚步，试着找一找再说，让他就这样放弃，实在是不甘心。

夜里起风了，微凉的海风吹过街道，却灌进巴托洛米奥的脖子里，他鸡皮疙瘩一起，缩了下脖子，对危险的直觉让他直接往地上一个打滚，避开了身后砍来的剑。  
小白脸居然提剑砍他！  
不对，小白脸的速度，自己不可能躲得开的。  
巴托洛米奥回神过来，又一剑砍到了他面前，这次死定了！他躲不开！  
但是剑来到巴托洛米奥面前却堪堪刹住，心脏扑通扑通好一顿乱跳，浑身的血液被刺激得都沸腾起来，以为会死却没死成的刺激感让他全身发热，几个呼吸间巴托洛米奥就出了一身汗，把衣服都濡湿尽贴在身上。  
他大口呼吸，心里想的却是当年在罗格镇上看到路飞的那一幕：在死亡面前，我果然还是达不到路飞前辈的高度。

巴托洛米奥不知道对方为什么忽然停了下来，只瞪大眼睛看着持剑的卡文迪许，看到对方表情变来变去，想着要不要丢下他自己溜走，这人太古怪了。  
而且刚刚的卡文迪许骄傲的样子让他心里不舒服，但考虑到两人之间也没什么实质性的关系，他也懒得多事去理对方，还有重点就是他打不过人家——其实打不过不丢人，在见识过对方的速度之后，他想的是逃命也逃不过就有点丢人了。  
很快，对方换了个古怪的表情，昨晚那种熟悉的感觉却又回来了。  
巴托洛米奥看着停在自己面前的剑，身体慢慢地向后仰，慢慢地向下缩着，脑袋轻轻地穿过剑身下方，趁着对方发呆的样子想溜走。  
白马占据了这具身体，他看到巴托洛米奥在他面前想溜走的时候，有点生气，他真是不知好歹，刚刚可是自己救了他，要不他早就被卡文迪许砍了。

卡文迪许追踪鼬鼠来到港口这片地区的时候，之前跟着的巴托洛米奥早就不知道落在哪个拐角处，他没理那个慢吞吞的鸡冠头，追上去之后直接挥剑砍那只鼬鼠。  
鼬鼠拼命发出尖叫，仿佛它真的是一只速度快的鼬鼠而已，躲了几下也没力气了，在地上翻滚了两圈之后面向卡文迪许，后脚站立，拉长身子，又是那个努力仰头看人的样子，昨晚催眠了卡文迪许第一次，现在想催眠他第二次。  
卡文迪许直接无视了这只小畜生，昨晚一只可奈何不了他，他提剑砍过去——  
鼬鼠的尖叫叫来了同伴，又出现了两只在他身边，迅速站定，同样的姿势盯着卡文迪许，卡文迪许甩了甩头，在挣扎着挥了一剑出去，鼬鼠还是成功了。  
卡文迪许倒了下来，鼬鼠迅速撤退，它们知道这个人不好惹，身体里有两个人格，它们只是三只鼬鼠，奈何不了第二个人格，不过它们在催眠第一个人格的时候下了杀人的命令，能阻止一会儿就是一会儿。

巴托洛米奥就是在这个时候追上来的，刚被催眠的卡文迪许正执行着杀人的命令，刚好追踪到这里的巴托洛米奥是唯一的活人，所以对方提剑砍了过来，还好白马后来占据了身体，但那个命令也很强势，让白马费了好一顿工夫才抵抗得住。  
只不过现在看到巴托洛米奥什么都不知道的样子，还想着溜走，这让他很不高兴。白马把杜兰德尔收回来，却在巴托洛米奥趁着自己没注意，缩着个脑袋在剑身下方偷偷穿过的时候，倏地在他耳边刺了下去，半个剑身没入地面。  
巴托洛米奥觉得眼前挥出一片星屑，自己耳朵差点被整只切了下来。  
他僵住不敢动，觉得自己逃不开了。

巴托洛米奥用了生平所有的耐心，把白马“哄”回到了附近自己订的旅馆房间里。  
门刚一被关上，白马就把巴托洛米奥压在门板上亲，手从对方衣襟之内探进去，手指上的剑茧粗糙，滑过巴托洛米奥身上敏感之处，带起他一片颤抖。  
一直被压着吻得喘不过气来的巴托洛米奥可不想被对方这样压在门板上给上了，他这个时候也顾不得别的，拼命扯着对方的头发，好不容易被拉开一点，白马把头埋在他脖子边喘息，两人没说什么，他只是摆了摆头，往那张小破床上示意。  
白马刚好抬起头，看懂了他的意思，闷声地笑着，还为他的识时务感到高兴，这点他表现为亲了亲巴托洛米奥的嘴角。  
巴托洛米奥内心哭着想：原来小白脸还会笑，但是……怎么更恐怖了……

九、

白马还算有人性，这次没拿出海楼石手铐，但巴托洛米奥跪趴在床上已被操得浑身软绵无力，他双臂支撑不住身体，白马还贴心地拉过被子和枕头垫在他身下继续动着。  
巴托洛米奥的后穴微肿，衔着白马的性器好像讨好一般在他身体颤抖的情况下应激一般的收缩，白马的手从身后伸到他胸前，撩拨着他的乳头，动作不轻不重，直到被刺激得挺立。  
巴托洛米奥受不了这样的调情，想拨开他的手一直推拒着他，但是却被他一把咬着后颈，这个时候他还有心情在想些乱七八糟的：明明长着尖利牙齿的是自己，怎么对方咬人也那么痛？  
此时浓雾散开已久，月光在窗口照入，纠缠在小旅馆房间内的小床上的两具身体布满着汗水，在月色之下，肤色浅的如雪，深的如蜜。  
巴托洛米奥仰躺在床上，张开双腿迎接卡文迪许的进入——不知道在什么时候，可能是浓雾散开之时吧，压在他身上的人格已经换了回来——但是他不知道，甚至都不知道对方有两个人格，只是觉得对方不对劲。  
此时巴托洛米奥已经陷入强烈的快感中，整个人晕晕乎乎的，只搂着对方渴求一切肌肤相亲。  
卡文迪许的动作缓慢而有力，在这场性事中，他俯身看着随着他动作摇晃的巴托洛米奥，张了张嘴，还是问出了这句：你叫什么名字？告诉我，你叫什么名字？  
可这时候已在顶点徘徊已久的巴托洛米奥只发出一丝呻吟，并没有回应这个对两人来说还算隐私的内容。

这真的很奇怪，两人都上过两次床了，在性事上也那么合拍，居然都认为名字对双方来说，是很隐私的内容。  
卡文迪许的性格跟朵骄傲的花一样，绽放之时恨不得全世界都知道，但是巴托洛米奥对此却没什么特别的感受，对他来说能引他注目的只有路飞前辈一行人，至于这个让他感受到极致快乐的男人，也只是一个稍微合适点的床伴而已，天亮离开，也互相不知道谁是谁了。

所以这天清晨，先离开的是卡文迪许，对于一个平时有点洁癖或者说是“洁身自好”的人来说，身边躺着一个人，总让他睡得不太安稳，他在天微微亮的时候醒了过来，坐在床上发了会儿呆。  
旁边这人还没醒，还在呼呼大睡。  
这可不是什么催眠或者第二人格主导能解释得了了。  
两次被催眠之后，他透过白马的人格来看巴托洛米奥，总是迷迷糊糊的不清晰，现在光线正好，就着清晨的微光，他打量起对方：普通身形，面容狰狞，只是那头亮绿色的头发有够吸引人的。  
如昨天一样，卡文迪许在睡足醒来之时也起了欲望，他对着还在熟睡的对方也觉得尴尬，加上他一直有点介意对方不肯告诉自己名字的事，于是他赌气般地穿起自己那套已经被蹂躏得皱巴巴的衣服，抓着自己的外套披在身上，伸手推开窗子的时候回望了床上的巴托洛米奥一眼，手掌撑着窗沿，他跳了下去。

巴托洛米奥醒来时候，身体内外本是泥泞一片的浊液早在几个小时之前干涸，他骂骂咧咧的慢吞吞挪下床，双腿站地上的时候还有点不稳，一步一步地扶着各路东西来到浴室，打开水给自己从头冲到脚。  
特别是要清理残留在体内精液的时候，巴托洛米奥骂得更是难听，那是一种恨不得对方在以后的人生里硬不起来的诅咒。  
他额头抵着冰凉的瓷砖墙面，温热的水从头顶冲下，手指在身后十分不方便地将对方的精液引导出来，这种事对他来说有点过了。  
可能因为果实能力的原因，要施展屏障有一套标准的手势，巴托洛米奥的食指和中指十分敏感，现在探入自己体内，即使是自己的手指，也羞耻得让他忍不住闭上眼睛，空荡的浴室内只有他自己，闭上眼睛之后，感觉更清晰，清理更迅速。  
在巴托洛米奥的认知里面，他虽然是个混黑道的改行当了海贼，但就算是玩男人，也只有他压别人的份，没有别人压他的。这被同一个人压了两次，是他出海前想都没想过的，虽然做好了心理准备，但是现在这种自己给自己清理的羞耻感，不断的提醒他小白脸在他身上做的一切，记忆里的小白脸在他脑袋里胡冲乱撞，就如昨晚那样，撞得他的心砰砰直跳。  
巴托洛米奥很生气，想把对方的形象从脑子里甩出去，于是嘴里喃喃发誓：下次再见到你，老子操不死你，也要把你的屌给剁了。

这时候的巴托洛米奥并不知道，几天之后，两人会互相忘记对方，等到再见之时，他的誓言根本就没实现过。所以现在他只是在清理干净之后，满怀期盼地躺在床上睡个回笼觉，在梦中美美地做着一个把小白脸这样那样的梦。

十、

卡文迪许回到酒店的时候，天已经大亮，但是他这耷拉着脑袋的样子实在有点引人注目，路过前台之时，高他两个头的乔安娜的前台姑娘目光灼灼地看着他，他脚步一顿，扭头看了对方一眼，看到她又脸红着低下脑袋，就没管对方，只伸手抓紧外套前襟，把自己裹得更紧地回房内了。  
这几天酒店前台值班的都是两个人，乔安娜和那位有点小小嫉妒她的姑娘，姑娘名字叫汉娜，之前因为看到卡文迪许注意到了乔安娜的胸牌，为了想让对方也注意自己多点，这两天都把胸牌擦得锃亮，让人一眼就注意到她叫汉娜。  
汉娜看着卡文迪许迈进电梯的背影，还没来得及对对方的背影感叹一番，就被合上的电梯门阻挡了视线，她意犹未尽地转头，看到乔安娜还低着头，脸还是有点微红，好像很激动的样子。  
“你怎么了，对方都走了。”这话她说得有点故意，她很清楚乔安娜迷上了这位貌美的客人，虽然自己也一样很迷他，但是谁让对方对自己没兴趣呢……  
“他刚刚……好像很不舒服的样子……”乔安娜低着头，用着跟她身形不匹配的语调说着，声音又轻又细，汉娜费了好大劲才听清楚她的声音。  
汉娜和乔安娜不对付就有这点，她觉得乔安娜有点装，她听过对方真实的声音，有点低沉沙哑的，隔着电话虫听的话，甚至可以说是有点偏男音，但是来到前台之后，特别是看到那位俊美的先生，总是装出一副弱不禁风的样子，把声音拉得细细，还轻飘飘地，怕对方听多一句自己都吃亏。  
在装什么啊，人家进电梯了，他都听不到了。汉娜心里吐槽着，嘴上却怂恿着她说：“你这么担心的话，等下他有什么需求的话，你帮他送上去啊……”  
乔安娜还是低着个头，没有说话，坠入爱河的姑娘，好像沉溺在这片一厢情愿的水域里，她仿佛在水中挣扎一样，抬起一张迷茫又纯真的脸，轻声问道：“这样好吗？”  
“有什么不好的，你就说侍者肚子痛，拜托你顶替这一次而已。”说完，汉娜拿起电话虫，给客房服务部的小伙伴打个招呼，噼里啪啦的一顿之后，她挂掉电话虫，一脸笑意地看向乔安娜，“成了。”  
乔安娜立刻露出一副感激的笑容。  
汉娜对她的笑容没什么兴趣，她一直感兴趣的是对方曲线十足的身体，这让她很羡慕，她看了两眼之后把脸移开，再看下去，自己就酸了。

卡文迪许知道前台两个女生在看他，平时他都会向她们展示自己迷人风采的，但是今天他实在提不起劲，进了电梯之后好像也是一瞬间，就在他的楼层挺稳，他居然在发呆了，这可不符合他平时总是精神满满的样子，而且这里还有摄像电话虫——卡文迪许抬眼看了一下摄像电话虫——一想到自己不精神的样子被人看到，他就不高兴了。  
微微叹了一口气，他离开了电梯，电梯门在身后合上，摄像电话虫的眼睛一眨不眨地忠实记录着。  
卡文迪许没喊侍从过来，他回到房间之后自己默默地清理干净自己，最后穿着浴袍坐在床上发呆，他在回想自己两次的被催眠，这样频繁中了对方的圈套的自己，实在是……  
门铃响起，卡文迪许愣了一下，他记得自己没叫过侍从过来，是谁来打扰自己？他没穿鞋子，光着一双洁白的脚走在织锦地毯上。  
卡文迪许在猫眼看了一眼之后，就把门打开了。  
看来他的精神真的很不好，连鞋子都不穿。站在门口十分紧张的乔安娜脸有点红，显得十分不好意思。

不知道是不是被催眠的后遗症，卡文迪许看到她的时候还有瞬间的晕眩，他摇了摇头，把自己摇清醒一点，他开口问道：“你有什么事吗？”他还看了一眼停在门口的餐车，他记得自己没叫过早餐的。  
乔安娜顺着对方的眼神，有点激动，她声音微微带点颤抖说：“我是看你早上那么早回来，应该是没吃早餐，就私自给你送来了。”  
“希望……你不要介意。”乔安娜低着头，双手垂在身旁，但局促不安地用指尖捏着自己裙子的边，把裙子边弄得皱巴巴的。  
“额……”卡文迪许抬起有点茫然的双眼，以两人的高度差，就算乔安娜低着头，卡文迪许抬眼还是能看到她的表情的，被这样一双眼睛看着，乔安娜脸更红了，她缩瑟着，躲着卡文迪许的目光。  
或者意识到这样盯着一位女士来看是十分不礼貌的，卡文迪许有点回神过来，嘴里说着抱歉，然后对她的好意表示感谢，并彻底打开门，让对方把餐车推进来。  
卡文迪许一回到房间就换了衣服才去浴室的，此时他的衣服被他搭在背对着餐桌的沙发椅背上，乔安娜把餐车推进来后，看到那被蹂躏过的男子衣物，立刻移开了眼光，却又看到卡文迪许宽松的浴袍之下，露出的那截洁白的脖子上的红印。大家都是成年人，乔安娜也懂那痕迹代表着什么，她能做的只是低头，那是客人的私事，身为酒店的工作人员不能随意打量。  
卡文迪许没注意这些细节，他的衣物一直是由侍从为他打理的，只不过今天回来没心情喊人，就被他随手扔在一边。  
他站在旁边看着乔安娜给他早餐摆盘，还顺手放了一枝带着露水的娇艳玫瑰在餐桌上，忽然开口问道：“你的香水是玫瑰香啊。”  
“啊？是的。”乔安娜刚好摆完盘，回身面向着他回答，这个时候卡文迪许正靠在用来分隔餐厅和客厅的半柜屏风旁，他把手肘支撑在柜面，托着下巴笑着问她。  
乔安娜被这笑容迷住了，不论对方经历过什么，他始终都是那么无与伦比。

十一、

“是的，那天你送了我一朵玫瑰之后，汉娜——就是我的同伴，就建议我换了这款香。”提到跟对方有关的东西，乔安娜很高兴，话语也长了一点，敢把话说开了。  
“嗯，很精致的玫瑰香。”卡文迪许眯着眼睛深深地吸了一口气，“前调是有点橘香吧，很衬你。”说完之后他还保持着笑容，这张完美的脸跟自己的距离那么近，看得乔安娜的心拼命地跳。  
乔安娜被这么一夸，心里一紧张，又不懂得接话了，只是低着头，又偷偷瞄着卡文迪许的样子，让他觉得好笑，微微一笑让对方放松，然后他示意对方出去说：“谢谢你送来的早餐，我等下还要歇息，下次再见吧。”  
“哦！？”乔安娜回过神来，才意识到对方说了什么，这实在太失礼了，对方还是客人呢，自己居然一直在打扰对方，“不好意思，我……”她不懂得怎么说，只一直在道歉，慌慌张张地把餐车拉了出去。  
在她把房间大门关上的时候，她听到了室内传来了一阵脚步声，然后接着传来了干呕声，她默默地帮客人把门关好，把这声音阻挡在房间内，客人肯定不想让别人知道这些的，他今天连他带着的侍从都不叫来侍候，明显是不想被别人知道，却开门把自己放了进来……真是个温柔的客人啊……

卡文迪许擦了擦嘴角，双手支撑在洗漱台前，看着镜子里面的自己，就算是提不起兴致的不高兴，自己还是那么迷人，可是为什么会有不喜欢自己的呢？  
卡文迪许想不明白，开了水洗一把脸，刚刚他没吐出什么，只是干呕声不断，所以很快洗完，他就出了浴室，走到餐桌边看着那份早餐，实在提不起吃下去的兴致，刚刚撑着精神的样子又蔫了下来，他走到床边扑倒在床上，脑袋埋进干爽柔软的枕头里，十分不高兴地想着：为什么为什么为什么……  
他连自己在想的是什么“为什么”都不清楚，怎么可能想得出答案呢。

中午时分卡文迪许醒了过来，睡了一觉之后虽然还没想通，但还是决定先把事情先放下。  
他拿着今天的报纸在阅读，果然，昨晚月圆之夜，一样出现了命案，不过已经提不起兴致，因为他的指针记录在今晚就能储满，心里想的全是离开之后的事，于是在侍从跟他汇报完毕一天的情况之后，他吩咐下去，做好随时起航的准备。  
他把报纸放在餐桌旁边，侍从在帮他收拾桌子，早上时候被乔安娜摆在他餐桌上玫瑰已经有些萎蔫，他顺手拿了过来，湿漉漉的花茎被他捏在手里，看着这话他嘴角扯起一抹讽刺的笑，口中自言自语的说：没想到，你都被我迷住了。

卡文迪许又坐着发了一会儿呆，然后下定了决心，开始换衣服，他还是想着那个鸡冠头，不止他，还有白马一直在怂恿他过去找对方，按照白马的逻辑，这么合拍的一个床伴，留个联系方式都好啊。他居然觉得有道理，然后照做。  
这次他选择从酒店大门出去，白天翻阳台实在有损他的形象。  
路过前台，乔安娜还在值班，看到他匆匆行来的身影，压抑着激动地跟他打招呼，然后还不礼貌地顺口问了一句先生去哪里？  
这话实在太不礼貌了，有点私自打听客人私事的嫌疑，所以这惹来汉娜诧异的一眼。  
不过还好卡文迪许没介意，还特意走到前台停下，伸出洁白的一双手，拿起摆在前台桌面刚刚换上的一朵玫瑰，微微笑着对她说：“我今晚准备起航了，我去找个朋友……告别。”  
前台的两位姑娘都以为卡文迪许准备送出第二朵玫瑰，结果他没有，只夹在指尖里，入神凝望了一会儿，然后凑到鼻尖深深的吸一口，对着他们一笑，迈步离开。  
完全被迷住的汉娜下意识的问出声：“没想到他在这里还有朋友……”其实她没想着会有答案，只是自言自语或者是在跟乔安娜说悄悄话。  
但是没走多远的卡文迪许却举起手中的玫瑰，头也不回的回答道：“前天晚上才认识的……”他倏地转身看向她们两个，背对着大门退出去，脸上露出的笑容比正午的太阳还要热烈，这刺痛了对他着迷的所有人的眼睛，他们会嫉妒地想，为什么这炙热的感情不是对自己的。  
而且他还说：“我还挺喜欢他的……”

十二、

其实卡文迪许是在装的。  
他走出酒店之后，站在太阳底下，有那么一瞬间的停顿，他在怀疑自己跑出来的目的：这只是你航海路途上的一段一夜情而已（其实是两夜了），你何必再找他呢？  
卡文迪许脑海中思考的齿轮转动得飞快，简直就要冒烟的那种，他迅速给自己找到了一个理由：对，镰鼬杀手催眠了你们两个，你去找他是为了确定凶手的。  
一定是这样。

卡文迪许翻窗进巴托洛米奥房间的时候，他还仰躺在床上呼呼大睡，床单已经换过了，他身上的衣服也换了一套，看来中途醒过，自己清理干净了，只是房间里还有点气息，提醒着他昨晚到底发生过什么。  
正午时分太阳很热烈，卡文迪许觉得有点热，他来到刚刚翻进来的窗子，把窗子关了起来，然后又推开，又关起来又推开，最后他站在打开的窗边发了一下呆。从这里的窗口看出去，也能看到一片海，海面上不远处正酝酿着一片乌云，起风了，根据风向，很快就会来到岸上了。  
海风吹拂进来，夹着海水的气息，暖洋洋的也湿润，吹得他都有点想睡，他回头看了一眼一直没反应的巴托洛米奥，忽然间觉得有点烦躁，于是把窗关好，刚刚那团乌云携带过来的水汽充足，不关好门窗，可是会被影响到的。

卡文迪许把空调打开，清凉下来的房间很快就到了一个舒适的温度，看着因为温度舒适睡得更熟的巴托洛米奥，他有点生气，于是他抬起脚，对着对方因为睡姿问题而裸露出来的腰身，准备一脚踹下去，他才不会管对方那腰身上面还留有自己昨晚握紧他腰部留下的指痕。  
在睡梦中惊觉危险，巴托洛米奥眼都还没睁开，但却能在脚踹上自己之前，手指一个交叉，床边出现一道屏障，把卡文迪许的脚档在屏障之外。  
任谁给人打扰睡眠都会很生气的，特别是巴托洛米奥被“折腾”了两天，一睁开眼就看到小白脸抬着只脚做出要踹人的样子，而且还打扰了他把对方当成一条美人鱼翻来覆去“煎”着的美梦，他破口大骂：“小白脸你张开这腿，是等着哥哥来操你吗？”

本来还满心欢喜地过来找这鸡冠头的卡文迪许，觉得对方真是狗嘴吐不出象牙，立刻就拉下一张脸，露出满脸的不高兴。他一脚踹到屏障上之后，也顾不得形象，一边踹一边骂着：“我好心过来跟你道别，就倒是这样对我？”  
“操！你早说啊，我睁开眼就看到你抬起脚，我不揍你都不错了。”  
“呵呵，你行吗？你还想揍我？”  
“男人不能说不行！”  
“你把屏障撤了我让你知道你行不行……”  
“你有本事就把我屏障踢到消失，要不就别逼逼……”  
……

卡文迪许一共踹了几十脚，一边踹一边跟对方斗嘴，但也发现一个事实，他确实踹不破屏障，于是他居高临下地打量还悠闲地躺在床上的巴托洛米奥，心里想了下，还是决定把脚放下来。  
等了一会儿，巴托洛米奥见他没动作了，正犹豫着要不要撤销屏障，对方这犹豫来犹豫去的样子，让卡文迪许看得心里直冒火，他刚想开口喷他的时候，对方把屏障撤了。  
卡文迪许重重地在床边坐下来，侧着脑袋看向巴托洛米奥，对方还在躺着，也没个起身迎接客人的样子，他也懒得指点对方礼仪问题，就直勾勾地看着对方眼睛开口道：“我的指针记录已经储满了，今晚就能起航，特意过来跟你道别的。”这话他说得咬牙切齿的，还重点强调了“特意”两个字。  
这话刚说完，卡文迪许就移开目光，留了个侧脸给巴托洛米奥。  
巴托洛米奥一下子不知道怎么接这话题，他发了一下呆，心里想要不要我也告诉对方自己指针记录还剩两天储满，来个有来有往？  
他这么想，还真这么说了，最后为了强调自己还剩两天，还伸出两根手指比划了个“二”字。  
卡文迪许深深地看了对方一眼：他还真没见过对方这样的人。

如果会扭捏，他也不是卡文迪许了，所以他决定直接点，他开口问了：“你叫什么名字？”但他内心还是有点羞涩，不过面上不显，他只是把目光移开，看着面前空白墙上的一点痕迹，那是岁月长久留下来的各种擦拭不干净的痕迹，甚至在他内心已经把这个痕迹的来龙去脉脑补一通之后，他以为过了很久，其实也没过多久，他又转头看向还躺着的巴托洛米奥，接着轻声说道：“我们留个联系方式吧。”  
“我叫卡文迪许。”

十三、

巴托洛米奥还是仰躺在床上，他脑袋陷在柔软的枕头里，因为开了空调，房间内温度降了下来，达到人体最舒适的温度，他在深睡中被吵醒，被吓了一跳又憋了一肚子的火没处发。但是现在这个舒适的环境安抚了他，他睡意上来，眯着眼睛看着对方这张脸，极力想听清对方的话，但又表现出一副昏昏欲睡的样子。  
他觉得自己还没醒，所以没听清对方在说什么。  
“？”  
巴托洛米奥没开口，但满脸写着问号，卡文迪许只开一次口，让他再说第二次他也觉得有点难为情了。他又恼怒了：这人怎么这样！  
然而身体的反应总是比较现实的，卡文迪许一手撑在枕头边上，一手捏着他的下巴，俯身看向巴托洛米奥——这只鸡冠头，他还不知道对方名字呢！  
“我说……”卡文迪许一脸纠结，然后下定决心一样闭着眼睛用力甩了甩头，再睁开看向巴托洛米奥之时，他亲了上去。

被啃咬着嘴唇的巴托洛米奥还没回过神来，在这事上他有点迟钝，如果小白脸——他叫卡文迪许，巴托洛米奥刚刚其实听清了——卡文迪许提剑直接砍他或者又抬起脚踹他的话，他下意识还会使出屏障能力，跟对方打上一顿，但是对方送上的是最柔软的嘴唇，巴托洛米奥也不知道该怎么反应好。  
但是他的身体也记得那两晚的事，在卡文迪许不高兴的情绪堆积到足够多的时候，他伸手环过对方脖子，主动地亲过去。  
这次的前戏足够长，巴托洛米奥只记得卡文迪许让自己跪趴在床上，对方扶着自己腰挺进的时候，窗外下起了瓢泼大雨，跟着大雨一起下的还有黄豆大小的冰雹，噼噼啪啪地敲打着窗玻璃，把房间内的喘息声、两人动作激烈的撞击声全部掩盖了。

先停下来的是冰雹，然后雨势渐渐减小，变成滴滴哒哒的细雨，落在屋顶上沿着排水管道排到地面的水沟上。  
然后室内的两人并不知道窗外天气的变化，两人早已换了地方，“战场”转移到了浴室之内，可能是刚刚的雨声让两人起了感觉，巴托洛米奥被压在浴室墙壁上操的时候，卡文迪许把淋浴打开，凉水从两人头上冲下，糊了两人一脸。  
湿滑的躯体、湿滑的墙壁，虽然被压在墙上，但巴托洛米奥总是觉得自己一直往下掉，这让他不得不用力勾住对方的腰身，双臂用力攀附对方的身体。  
巴托洛米奥被操射了出来，白浊很快被水冲走，快感搅浑了他的大脑，迷迷糊糊中他听到对方再问他：你叫什么名字？  
“巴托洛米奥……”这不是什么见不得人的事，巴托洛米奥听清之后，大方地说了出来，甚至还把自己的联系方式给了对方，然后感受到对方也快到了顶点，还很贴心地主动亲上去，让对方能毫无保留地带着自己一起，攀上快感高峰。  
他闭着眼睛听到卡文迪许埋头在自己脖子旁边，轻声笑了。

巴托洛米奥再睁开眼的时候，自己正好好地躺在床上，卡文迪许在他枕头边留了个纸条，上面写着自己的联系方式，他拿着默念几遍记住之后，就随手销毁。  
如果不是有这纸条，他都怀疑刚刚是不是又做了一场梦，跟上午那相反的梦。  
他醒来的时候已经是傍晚接近天黑了，巴托洛米奥记得对方跟他说过将在晚上起航，他想了下，决定还是下去吃个饭，至于送不送行，等吃饱再说。

卡文迪许是在下午五点回到酒店，他的侍从们都已经收拾好东西，并在前台办理退房手续，一部分在大厅内等他回来作下一步指示。  
乔安娜正巧过来，准备正在办理退房手续的前台人员交接班，当她看到退房的是卡文迪许一行人的时候，露出了十分不舍的表情，退房的侍从心里叹气：又是一个被船长迷住的人。  
卡文迪许心情十分之好，命令指示下达之后，慢悠悠地坐在大厅的沙发上，撑着下巴好像在等什么人。  
乔安娜就在前台，看着卡文迪许的侍从办好手续之后过去请示，然后侍从带着一堆行李离开，留下他一人坐那里，他动作没怎么变动，只是喝了点放在面前的柠檬水，中间还加了一次水，然后天色渐渐暗了下来，他抬头看了看酒店大厅的落地玻璃之外，路灯都亮了，起航时间已到，看来他等的人，并没有到。

乔安娜看着对方站起来，卡文迪许没露出什么过分的表情，只是抿着嘴唇，握着杜兰德尔的手紧了紧，然后转身离开。  
乔安娜想了想，对着一直和她一班的汉娜说：“我有事出去一下，你帮我顶着好不好，很快的。”  
汉娜很懂的样子，笑着跟她说：去吧。

十四、

夜风继续吹拂着，下午下了一场大雨之后，升腾的水汽在晚上聚集，今晚将又有一场大雾。  
但隆美尔就是这样，它一直是这样。  
乔安娜追着卡文迪许的脚步来到港口附近，却不见了对方的踪影，她胸膛扑通扑通直跳，她不舍得卡文迪许，她是真的不舍得这个美人，美丽不分性别，她知道自己被对方迷住了，这样不好，她实在不应该追出来，她应该让对方离去……  
可是她的脚步总是这么不自觉地在港口巡着，今天雾水起得早，因为浓雾的影响，船只早已停航，所以平时热闹的港口此时已经没有什么人，只留下码放整齐的集装箱，船员们都趁着这段时间上岸休整，此刻只有乔安娜一个人轻手轻脚地在装满货物的集装箱之间走动。

因为起雾了，卡文迪许也推迟了起航时间，他下了时间待定的指示之后，吩咐了侍从待命，然后自己又离开了船只，穿过集装箱，往岸边的树林走去。  
巴托洛米奥正翘着二郎腿坐在两人高的树杈上，看着卡文迪许在自己脚下兜了一个不小的圈子，感觉对方兜得差不多了，才开口招呼了对方一声：“喂！”  
“我在这里。”  
卡文迪许抬起头一看，一个亮绿色的鸡冠头，隐藏在夜晚暗绿的树冠里，但对方的笑容很灿烂。  
巴托洛米奥跳了下来，绕着对方走了一圈，仔细地端详着，卡文迪许等他走完一圈之后才开口问他：“你是特意过来送我的吗？”  
“是啊，你明知道还问？”  
“我不知道！”  
“你不知道你还过来？”  
“哼，我追着鼬鼠过来的……”  
“你就吹吧！”  
……  
再说下去两人就要吵起来了，巴托洛米奥见对方既然在等着浓雾散去才出发，就觉得可以在两人分别之前来一发，他也不是扭捏之人，于是伸手拉过对方，捧着对方的脸亲了上去。

难得巴托洛米奥主动一次，卡文迪许也乐意配合他，还顺着对方的推搡，自己主动背靠在树干上，为了找个好依靠的位置，两人一边亲吻一边移动，脚下的枯枝落叶被两人混乱的脚步踩得嘎吱作响，但在两人心中，再响也响不过此刻自己的心跳声。  
巴托洛米奥的一手早就搂过卡文迪许的腰，另一只手从对方衣服下摆处伸进去，他这胡乱的抚摸引来卡文迪许一阵颤抖，又觉得有点痒，于是他抬起那双漂亮的蓝眼睛，鼻尖抵着鼻尖，他问道：“你就这么迫不及待吗？”  
“你到底懂不懂，要不要我教你？”  
“操！”巴托洛米奥感觉自己被调戏了，也被侮辱了，他一激动，直接把对方外套脱掉，揪着对方的衣襟就要用撕的，卡文迪许此时松开了一直握着杜兰德尔的手，佩剑被他靠放在树干边，他带着剑茧的手指握住了巴托洛米奥，他贴在对方耳边轻声说：“我自己来！”  
然后卡文迪许自己把上衣扣子全部解开，光洁的胸膛布满紧致而有力的肌肉，线条流畅优美，特别是他伸手圈过巴托洛米奥脖子的那一刻，巴托洛米奥仿佛看到一只天鹅扬起洁白的翅膀，即将腾飞。

“吱——”一声鼬鼠的尖叫响起，对一只鼬鼠来说，这叫得实在太大声了，好像有什么刺激到它，在发出求救一样的尖叫。  
此时早有准备的卡文迪许放开双手，回握依靠在树干的杜兰德尔，翻身纵跃至鼬鼠藏身之处，一剑挥过去——招式美剑•天鹅湖——将藏身在周围的十几只鼬鼠全数砍倒。  
他敞开着胸膛，配合这如同芭蕾舞一样闪亮的招式，衣襟在身后翻飞个不停。本来还一脸茫然的巴托洛米奥，注意到了对方专门盯着一只鼬鼠追砍，此时他也明白过来，那只鼬鼠有古怪了。  
于是两人打了个完美的配合，一个的屏障毫无预备地出现在鼬鼠逃窜的路上，鼬鼠急刹不住撞了上去，卡文迪许冲了过来，一脚踩在鼬鼠身上。  
鼬鼠软绵的身躯被卡文迪许用力踩住，拼命挣扎个不停，却始终无法挣脱，反而在卡文迪许的故意之下，本来还圆鼓鼓的身躯却越来越扁，鼬鼠那双小眼睛从下往上看着卡文迪许，只见他慢悠悠地举起了剑，在层层叠叠的树叶遮挡之下，它看不见对方的表情，但一种动物般的直觉提醒它，它会死在这里——

“你干什么！刚刚一声不吭的忽然过来砍这个鼬鼠——”巴托洛米奥一把扯下白马握剑的手，他到现在还不明白这只鼬鼠有什么问题，只是刚刚这小白脸这么激动的要砍它，他就顺手帮忙而已。  
白马闭上眼睛，甩了甩脑袋，再睁开眼睛的时候，已经是卡文迪许那柔和一点的表情了，他盯着巴托洛米奥向他解释说：“这段时间发生的凶杀案你听说了吗？”  
等对方点了点头之后他再次开口：“凶手就是它，或者说是他，她？”  
“男人？女人？还是动物？”  
“镰鼬杀手？乔安娜？还是说我应该叫你天阉的乔克。”  
在卡文迪许有意地踩碾之下，本来已经痛苦不已的鼬鼠，听到“天阉”这个词之后，挣扎得更厉害，但最后鼬鼠认命一般，尖叫消失，它口吐人语，就是酒店前台乔安娜的声音，不过更低沉一点，他问道：“你是怎么知道的？”  
“……之前查过，但是让我确定的是，你鼬鼠状态之下，有我送你的玫瑰香气。”  
“呵呵……”乔克嗤笑一下，笑着自己也算夜路走多了终遇鬼，但他觉得他还有跟卡文迪许谈判的资本：“那你更应该放了我了，要不你会后悔的。”

十五、

“……”  
卡文迪许不屑的表情十分明显，他示意巴托洛米奥给鼬鼠弄个屏障，把他关里面，巴托洛米奥想跟他抬杠不配合，却被卡文迪许唬了过去：“你都被他催眠过了，你都不想知道原因吗？”  
“不想！无非就是让我阻止你，或者杀了你，让我帮他做事而已！”巴托洛米奥露出一幅更不屑的表情，他还伸出小指头挖下耳朵，半侧着脸看向别的地方，就是不看卡文迪许。  
巴托洛米奥这人虽然莽，但这事也算说对了。  
“快点听话，等我问完之后我把他交给你，你想怎么处置就怎么处置。”卡文迪许火都腾上来了，巴托洛米奥把原因很简单地猜了出来，卡文迪许一下子也想不出让继续他配合的理由，在他意识里，他觉得对方应该无条件配合他的。  
他就不明白了，这人怎么这样，在床上还挺配合的，下了床就变了个样子。  
“我不稀罕。”虽然巴托洛米奥一直在否定卡文迪许的建议，但是最后他还是按照提议弄了个球形的屏障出来，把鼬鼠关在里面，鼬鼠在球形屏障里面，慢慢的解开自己的变身能力，变回了酒店前台乔安娜的样子，只是她发型凌乱，看起来十分萎靡。  
是的，她——或者说是他了——是鼠鼠果实能力者，鼬鼠形态，人称天阉乔克，这是个侮辱人的称号，但也是事实。  
乔克在屏障之内看着两人打情骂俏的样子，内心嫉妒的火焰在燃烧着，但是这屏障十分狭小，他只要稍微一动，就提醒他此刻还捏在别人手里，他努力冷静下来。

两人吵得差不多了，好像才意识到屏障里面的乔克。  
“你不是海贼吗，这么好心，给隆美尔治安官抓凶手？”  
巴托洛米奥轻轻踢了一脚球形屏障，屏障滚动一下，困在里面的乔克一下坐不稳就东倒西歪的，此时对方这幅滑稽的样子取悦了巴托洛米奥，他踢得更起劲了。  
“他不把手伸到我这里来的话，我也没这个心思抓他。”卡文迪许看巴托洛米奥玩得起劲，虽然知道对方是个男的，可是现在这女装打扮且萎靡的样子还是让他开口喊住了巴托洛米奥，让对方别再踢了。  
可能是这句给了乔克希望，他抬起样子，趴在屏障里面，不知觉地露出委屈的表情：“好心的先生，我下次不敢了，你能不能放了我。”  
卡文迪许还没说什么，巴托洛米奥倒是被逗笑了，他一脚踩在屏障球上，乔克在里面缩瑟了一下，只抬头看到一个鞋底，还有那嚣张的笑声：“你居然对着一个海贼叫他好心的先生，哈哈哈哈……”  
“他想放过你的话，他今晚就直接起航离开了，怎么还会来到小树林里引你出来啊。”  
“不过，就算他想放过你，我也不答应……”  
“你个畜生，居然敢这样耍我。”  
巴托洛米奥骂完，重重的一脚踩踏过去，在一瞬间，他把球形屏障取消，用力的一脚踩在乔克的肩膀上，直接把他关节踩碎了。  
乔克惨叫一声，捂着肩膀跌在地上，愤恨的目光射向巴托洛米奥。

卡文迪许空闲的那只手拍上了巴托洛米奥的肩膀，巴托洛米奥看向他，只见他摇了摇头，示意他停下踩踏动作。  
乔克得以喘息的时间，都有点感激的看向卡文迪许，他本来就对卡文迪许着迷，现在更是觉得有逃脱的机会，下意识地对着对方催眠：“我是真的不敢了……你能放我走吗……”  
此时的树林里几乎没有光，只有偶尔露出的月亮透过厚厚的树冠洒下薄薄的一点光点，乔克嗓音模糊，仿佛穿过一层厚厚的棉花一样柔软，且他不断的求饶，语句在他故意的暗示中不断重复，一瞬间，连巴托洛米奥都想把他给放了。  
不过一个响亮的耳光声响起，巴托洛米奥被扇清醒了，他捂着一边脸喷向卡文迪许，差点对着他打了起来，但是他甩了甩脑袋之后，才意识到发生了什么，即将松开的交叉手指软绵绵地搭在身侧，他清醒了过来。  
但是无故被扇了一个耳光，他觉得十分丢脸，这让他很不爽。  
巴托洛米奥狠狠地瞪着卡文迪许。

“我让你清醒清醒而已。”卡文迪许抱着杜兰德尔轻飘飘地对着巴托洛米奥说，说完他也不管对方了，转头看向乔克，杀人就算了，这人不是不行吗，还搞性虐待，真是个变态，而且，怎么看他好像迷上了自己的样子，虽然自己应该是个万人迷，但是被这种人迷上总觉得怪怪的……  
卡文迪许看着对方这张女性化的脸，表情变来变去，一下子也不知道怎么处置对方。  
倒是巴托洛米奥在旁边等了许久不见卡文迪许出声，手肘撞了对方一下，还好心给他提建议：要不把这只鼬鼠串烧算了。  
乔克脸色都白了，卡文迪许可能还会给自己一个痛快，旁边这个鸡冠头就不会了。

十六、

本来还好好的捂着肩膀呆在球形屏障内的乔克，忽然间像发疯一般，还能活动的那只手使劲捶打着屏障，他哭得十分凄惨，眼泪在眼角细细蜿蜒而下，不断地求着两人放过自己。  
巴托洛米奥看着对方这幅样子没觉得凄凉，丝毫同情心都没有，反而觉得好笑，他蹲下来，对着球形屏障咔咔咔咔地怪笑起来，甚至还很坏心地对着对方做鬼脸，卡文迪许都无语了，他抱着杜兰德尔站到了一边等着，他在想到底怎么处置这个凶手好，交给海军和治安官是肯定不可能了，要不要直接通知受害者家属？……

卡文迪许思考了一会儿，再抬头看两人时候，让他心头一跳的一幕出现了，巴托洛米奥最终还是被催眠了，他听话地慢慢松开手指，只见乔克用完好的那只手，手指弯曲突出指关节，正敲向巴托洛米奥的喉咙，这傻子被催眠之后什么都不知道，正傻傻地保持一个逗比的鬼脸表情，等着对方敲碎他的喉咙将他杀死……  
白马占据了这具身体，他一脚踹向巴托洛米奥，直接把对方踹飞兼晕了过去。  
他心里一阵后怕，这个时候，他还没来得及想为什么怕，是怕巴托洛米奥就因为他的愚蠢被杀了吗？  
见计谋没有得逞，乔克起身就跑，他的速度本来就很快，现在为了逃命，更是把所有精神都集中在逃窜上，即使身后白马挥舞着杜兰德尔追杀过来，他也仅仅是躲过击向要害的招式，一些对速度没有影响的轻伤，镰鼬杀手都硬抗了下来。

横穿整个小镇，逃窜到了小镇另一边一个废弃的小屋旁，乔克还是因为身体的不平衡跌倒在地，之前巴托洛米奥踹碎了他的关节，他没法接起来，一点的不平衡对速度的影响也是极大的，而且……他也受够了白马故意的追逐。  
白马的速度跟他不差上下，更何况现在这个无法保持平衡的镰鼬杀手。  
所以他能逃窜整个小镇的距离，也是对方故意为之。  
白马确实是故意的，他慢吞吞的追逐着对方，想看看对方还有什么诡计没使出来。  
看着对方跌落在地面上，白马也在不远处停下，他就那样静静站着，手里握着杜兰德尔，虽然在夜晚昏暗的月光下，他还是如同月色一样美丽，就是看起来脾气有点不好，刚刚停下的身体稳稳站住，但外套还在甩动，好像他的怒气化作实质，在冲刷着外套。  
乔克当时化作鼬鼠形象在后巷中对卡文迪许催眠的时候，他以为是没成功的，当时只顾着逃命，没有仔细看，一直到现在他才发现原来这是双重人格……  
“是我失算了。”乔克叹了一口气，“如果不是我喜欢上你另外一个人格，也不会变成现在这样……”  
白马可没让他废话的打算，他举起杜兰德尔，一剑挥下去，直接击中了乔克双脚，剑势让对方狼狈地翻滚了两圈，但双脚也断了，他惨叫一声，在这浓重的夜色里却划不开那笼罩着他的死亡阴影。  
此时的乔克，终于意识到他在白马眼里什么都不是，白马一直想杀他。

“不要杀我！”死亡阴影笼罩之下的乔克，什么形象都不管了，哭得鼻涕直流，只求白马能饶他一命，他想集中精神对着白马用催眠术，但是他全盛状态下都催眠不了白马，现在重伤的状态，怎么可能催眠成功。  
“我那么喜欢另外一个你……”乔克一边说一边抽气，“我的催眠术很好的，你留我一条命，我能帮你做很多事情——啊啊啊……”  
迎接乔克的是白马挥过来的第二剑。  
不是白马不想杀他，而是卡文迪许的人格一直在身体里努力想占据主动权，他知道如果让卡文迪许出手，肯定会被催眠住，就算没有，对方应该不会下杀手，但是因为卡文迪许的影响，他两次出手都没能杀死对方，让他好生恼火。  
“你就打算这样杀了他吗？”卡文迪许挤了出来吼着。  
“怎么，你还想把他收下？你的品味什么时候这么不挑了？”白马真是气死了。  
“我是觉得这有古怪，太容易了！！！”  
“再古怪砍了就是了，你不要拦着我……”  
……  
在两个人格争吵的过程中，求生欲让乔克一直在挣扎，他用剩下的那只完好的手臂支撑着上半身，慢慢地慢慢地向前挪动，断掉的双腿在身后拖出一道血痕……  
乔克觉得很愤怒，这世界是这么的不公平，本来他应该生来就有的东西，他却没有。从医学上来说，他虽然是个男人，但却是个不完整的男人，从出生开始就被抛弃，被一个变态捡到并养大，在各种虐待之下成长的他，性格一样变态扭曲，后来他知道了世界上还有恶魔果实这种秘宝，就杀了养大自己的变态之后选择出海，历尽千辛万苦终于找到了恶魔果实并吃下，但是也只是让他在这个群雄林立的新世界里，多了个让人嘲笑的称号而已……他实在是不甘心，只能不断杀人泄愤，还把以前变态对他做过的事情都报复在别人身上……  
唯一觉得有点不同的，就是卡文迪许送他的那朵花了……  
那朵玫瑰的一缕幽香，成为了他在灰暗的世界里的唯一依存……

十七、

乔克意识到了他已经迎来的死亡，恶狠狠地回头对着白马诅咒：  
“你现在杀了我，你会后悔的！我已经下了诅咒，你这辈子都求不得……”  
白马握着杜兰德尔的手高高扬起，一剑挥舞下去，乔克说个不停的嘴在脖子被砍断的瞬间也停止了下来，他睁大着眼睛，视网膜里最后的景象是自己脑袋飞离身体，血液从脖子断口处喷出，然后，他这悲惨的人生归于一片黑暗。  
永恒的黑暗。  
一直在闹腾的卡文迪许沉静了下来，这个人格在身体里陷入了沉睡。  
白马晃了晃脑袋，他觉得他脑袋里面好像有什么瞬间被锁起，眼前这具倒下的无头尸体让他感觉到一种从心底泛起的厌恶，他打量了两眼，甩干净杜兰德尔剑身上的血迹，转身离开。  
乔克临死前的诅咒白马没有在意，他只想起了今晚约定起航的时间，因为有大雾笼罩，加上又要处理好这事，他就顺水推舟，把镰鼬杀手引了出来，然后把对方处理了，作为他把手伸到自己身上的代价。

白马奔跑在小镇空寂的屋顶之上，浓雾逐渐散去，月盈之后月缺，他抬头望着云雾散开露出的一个不甚圆满的月亮，这是个扬帆起航的好天气。  
白马站落在甲板上，环眼一看侍从们都做好了随时起航的准备，于是他下令立刻起航。  
船只逐渐驶离岸边，他站在船首看着逐渐远去的建筑，他觉得自己好像把什么东西留在了隆美尔。  
不过算了，白马转身回房，等卡文迪许清醒过来，他会再记起的。  
一夜无梦，第二天卡文迪许起床，在乔克临时前的催眠术中，他彻底忘记了在隆美尔和巴托洛米奥的事，只记得有个冒犯到自己的无名杀人犯，被自己顺手杀了而已。  
卡文迪许一如既往的执着于自己的人气，对着追来的向自己求婚示爱的船只总是那么宽容，一直保持着他彬彬有礼的贵公子模样，期间唯一让他觉得有点不习惯的就是白马总是对他欲言又止，想说点什么又吞吞吐吐的样子，他以为第二人格又想干什么坏事，总是下意识地压制着。  
因为在那催眠术之后，白马人格对巴托洛米奥的记忆在卡文迪许醒过来之后就记起来了，但令人意外的是，他无法顺利表达出来。  
他尝试着把巴托洛米奥的事告诉卡文迪许，但每次尝试都说不出，总在要提起巴托洛米奥这个名字的关键时刻卡壳，在几次尝试之后，他也明白了是乔克临死前的催眠在搞鬼了。  
于是白马选择了沉静下来，只有在卡文迪许心情好的时候，给他一点提示，让他帮自己找一个人，但在卡文迪许继续追问下去的时候，他选择了沉默，这些有头无尾的话总是让卡文迪许感到郁闷。

回到卡文迪许离开的那一夜。  
巴托洛米奥被白马一脚踹晕过去之后，他就躺小树林里面睡了一夜，醒来之后，也如同卡文迪许一样，把这里的事忘了个精光。  
他坐在小树林盖着落叶的地面上，早晨的阳光透过林叶缝隙铺满他一身，他眯着眼睛打个哈欠，抓了抓自己支棱着的鸡冠头，努力地回想自己怎么会睡在郊外。  
他实在想不出，一开始想把原因归结为自己喝醉了，但是身上没有酒味——他低头嗅了嗅自己，确实没有酒味——但有一点熟悉的并且不会让他感到讨厌的味道……他还是想不出，所以他选择了不想，只记起指针记录快要储满了，回去吩咐小弟们做好起航的准备。  
“小的们，起航了……”

这一年时间里，两人完全没有交集。  
或者这就是诅咒成功了，这片大海那么大，两人再次相遇并解除催眠状态的概率如大海捞针一般，白马逐渐觉得，那段记忆被卡文迪许忘记了可能也是一件好事，逐渐地他也恢复成以前那样沉默的状态。  
甚至在卡文迪许接到有关自己更新的悬赏，看到海军把隆美尔那几起杀人案件都归到自己头上的时候，他也没出声说过什么。只是卡文迪许顶着“隆美尔的镰鼬”这个称号美滋滋地过了几天，才有点莫名其妙地问自己怎么胡乱杀那么多人，白马把镰鼬杀手的事简单地说了下，还特意瞒过了巴托洛米奥的事，卡文迪许将信将疑，其实他心里也有点感觉，知道自己忘记了一点事，白马记得，但是他没告诉自己，在这个新悬赏出来之后，他问过白马，见实在问不出什么，最后也能选择了让时间来冲淡这件事。

十八、

一年后。  
但在命运的指引下，两人先后来到了德雷斯罗萨，同时报名了斗兽场。  
在斗兽场内，巴托洛米奥就是个十分合格的小弟，亦步亦趋地跟着路飞或者萨博，而卡文迪许在场上睡着之后被判定为淘汰一方，最后还倒霉地被变成了玩具，本以为要在地下港口被奴役一生，但还好在神之乌索普的帮忙下，卡文迪许顺利变回了人身，也恢复了当时被催眠而忘记的记忆。  
卡文迪许记起来了，而巴托洛米奥没有。  
现在两人正站在巴托洛米奥展开的屏障内躲避古拉迪乌斯的爆炸，有点悠闲地看着屏障外面被炸得乱七八糟的，看到古拉迪乌斯准备了一场无用功这点，让他心情很好。  
本来卡文迪许的心情还能更好的，因为记忆的恢复，他也有心情在这种情况下跟他斗嘴，但两人吵闹了一会儿之后他才反应过来——巴托洛米奥居然没有跟着一起恢复记忆！  
这是巴托洛米奥这气死人不偿命的性格还是一点没变，刚刚卡文迪许愤怒地用双手砸着屏障，让他把屏障打开放自己进来，外面的爆炸就要炸到他了！！  
卡文迪许被气了半天，身体里面白马的人格都快要压抑不住了！！！  
白马很兴奋，本来这种战斗场面已经够吸引他的了，而且现在卡文迪许还记起了当时在隆美尔时候的事，这种时候不出来溜达一趟真是浪费了这场混战。

白马秒杀了德林杰之后，站在不远处隔着屏障看着巴托洛米奥，巴托洛米奥真没想起，回忆起来的事也只是在竞技场上那一瞬间的秒杀。倒是白马瞬移过去对着屏障砍了一剑，把他吓到了。  
巴托洛米奥还不怕死一样问道：“你到底是谁？你是卷心菜吗？”白马有被气到，直接砍了他的屏障无数剑……最后选择不管这烂人，向着罗宾所在的山上跑去，但是被拦下来之后，巴托洛米奥还情绪激动地给罗宾做解说。  
他的梦游症时不时发作，卡文迪许也预测不到白马到底会怎样，在山腰上闹了一顿之后，最后还是巴托洛米奥尖叫着直嚷嚷：他的脸变成一半一半了。  
两个人格争夺的身体，最后在向日葵花田睡着了。  
他睡得很惬意，外界的信息与他毫不相干一样，只是在这放松的熟睡中，近乎是一种本能让他感受到：这种记忆找回来的感觉，实在太好了。

之后就是卡文迪许陪着罗守在向日葵花田上（因为他的分心，罗偷偷跑了他都不知道），巴托洛米奥回到了地面战场，多弗朗明哥窃国阴谋曝光，此事已被国民知晓，他收缩鸟笼想着把这一切都埋葬在死人的嘴里。  
随着路飞和多弗朗明哥的战斗，战场中心已移到中心街区，倒是巴托洛米奥的叫声响个不停，一直在为路飞的各种新招式大呼小叫。  
所有人都无法预知未来，但是很奇怪，在这混乱的战场中，德雷斯罗萨的国民把自己的命运交给了一群毫不相识的海贼们，仿佛被战斗中心的路飞鼓舞了一样，每个人只是凭着自己胸中那股信念在支撑着，支撑着……巴托洛米奥也在屏障内说了：在这幅躯体彻底崩溃之前，用上此生此世最大的力气顶住鸟笼。  
中间的战斗不必细说，但忽然之间，笼罩在德雷斯罗萨上空的鸟笼消失了，几乎所有人都因为用力过度而摔了个狗啃泥，但紧接而来的是加兹的解说，这把原先只在斗兽场响起的解说，现在响彻在德雷斯罗萨的上空，随着他的宣布得胜者是剑斗士路西的时候，德雷斯罗萨爆起了如滔天巨浪一样的欢呼声。  
而屈辱、怨愤、悲伤、痛苦、绝望等情绪形成的人们心中的鸟笼，随着这从胸腔中喷薄出来的狂喜，也被一同冲解溃散。  
巴托洛米奥更是激动得涕泗横流，话都说不准。  
震惊于罗偷偷逃跑的卡文迪许，此时也只是盘腿优雅地坐在花田之下，笑着欣赏大家狂喜的各种表情。

力库王是个好国王，在大家想着随便找个地方躺着的时候，他把王宫让了出来让大家歇息，毫不在意众人是一群恶名昭彰的海贼。  
一起战斗的感情还在，但巴托洛米奥还是十分顾忌白马的存在。卡文迪许撑着脑袋准备休息的时候，他嚷嚷着让对方起来。  
卡文迪许没好气地看着巴托洛米奥把自己捆了个结实，他也默许了对方这个行为，不捆起来的话，他也不知道白马会做出什么过激行为出来。  
事实证明巴托洛米奥捆对了，深夜时分，白马醒了过来，但因为有锁链的存在他也动不了，只能盯着巴托洛米奥躺在众人之间，睡得十分安详。  
白马好生气！

十九、

“喂！”巴托洛米奥手里还提着一壶酒，满身酒气醉醺醺地摇晃着，开口叫住了回房间休息的卡文迪许，待对方回头的时候，他眯着一双醉眼看着对方说：“抽签的时候，你真的没有出千？”  
巴托洛米奥还在介意大家结义的时候，被卡文迪许抽到了一号船编号的事。  
义子之酒早就喝下了，宴会都开了三天，但巴托洛米奥到了喝醉的时候还是会发酒疯，见到个会喘气的都抓着对方抒发一番自己对草帽一团人热爱，今天他喝得醉醺醺的，不知道怎么的摸来到了卡文迪许这里。  
其实这几天都是这样，一开始宴会是在约塔玛利亚号上举行的，玩嗨了之后大家都找不到自己的船，在哪里醒来的都有（小心别掉海里就行），这次巴托洛米奥不知道怎么地摸上了卡文迪许的船。  
卡文迪许双手抱胸，看了好一会儿巴托洛米奥喝醉了对着桅杆发酒疯，对方明显是把桅杆当成了卡文迪许，因为他正抓着桅杆左右支索，对着桅杆“质问”着抽签的事……  
看了好一会儿，卡文迪许摇了摇头，叹了一口气，一把伸手抓住巴托洛米奥的衣领子，将对方拖走，拖他的时候还忍不住骂道：“你再来我这里耍酒疯，我就把你扔海里去了……”

将对方扔在自己房间的地板上，还踹了一脚过去，巴托洛米奥被踹痛了抱着肚子在哇哇乱叫，乘着酒意叫得更起劲了。  
卡文迪许把帽子外套都挂好，杜兰德尔也放靠在床头最合适的位置上，然后坐在床边，交叉着腿看巴托洛米奥在地板上乱滚，把地毯弄得一团乱——对方就是个无赖。  
卡文迪许再次安静地看了他好一会儿，起身到浴室里面拿出一张干净的毛巾，浸湿扭干之后出来，看到对方已经大大咧咧地仰躺在地毯上睡着了。  
实在不想把对方拖到自己的床上睡，于是卡文迪许思考了一秒钟，把对方拖进了浴室，扔在浴缸里面，直接开了冷水把对方浇醒。  
巴托洛米奥也是个能睡的，浇了好一会儿，才迷迷糊糊的抹了一把脸醒过来，因为被水浸润过，本应该凶神恶煞的脸此时看起来也十分无害，他哲学三连问一样的把问题全抛给卡文迪许：“我是谁，这里是哪里，我来这里干什么？”  
卡文迪许再次沉默了一秒，就揪起对方的衣领，亲了上去。

一开始那瞬间，巴托洛米奥有点发懵，他不知道这小白脸在干什么，或者说他知道两人在接吻，但是不知道为什么要接吻，他觉得以两人目前的关系，还没熟悉到这个地步。  
可是卡文迪许的吻实在太有侵略性了，跟要把对方拆分吞下腹一样，甚至可以称呼为“咬”，疼痛加上他施加在对方身上十分熟稔的调情手法，巴托洛米奥很实在的硬了起来。  
在水流的冲刷下，紧贴在身上的衣服把下身的形状全显现了出来，卡文迪许带着气声笑了出来，巴托洛米奥顺着他的眼神往下，就只见他很坏心眼地伸手下去——捏了一把。  
命根子被对方捏在手里，而且还是挺用力的那种，巴托洛米奥又痛又爽地叫了出来，本来还攀附在对方肩膀上的手放下了一只，握住对方的手腕，嘴里叫着：“放开！快放开！……啊……”  
对方邪恶的爪子解开了他的裤腰带，直接握上了他，巴托洛米奥都清晰地感受到对方手上的剑茧，对方是个实力十分强悍的剑士，他手上的茧子无不显示出他过去为了走到这一步而进行过的努力，不知道是不是这一瞬间的感同身受，巴托洛米奥直接射了出来。  
……  
两人沉默着。  
巴托洛米奥知道此时无论解释什么都没有用了，所以他拉着一张脸，装死闭嘴不说。  
为了选择一个好体位亲上巴托洛米奥的卡文迪许，此时也被水淋得浑身湿透，他见对方不打算出声的样子，他也只好抹一把脸，把水关掉，把该做的做完。

巴托洛米奥浑身软绵地躺在浴缸里，他身后是卡文迪许，对方环抱着他给他清理身体，最可恨的是他还故意提起几个小时之前的那事，对方还是带着气声贴在他耳边说：“没想到你也能坚持那么久……我以为……”  
他挣扎起最后的力气，一肘子撞向身后，对方吃痛叫了一声，但是还埋在巴托洛米奥体内帮他清理的手指故意乱动，巴托洛米奥想死的心都有了。  
这小白脸在抽签的时候，肯定出老千了，他这手法，不可能不出老千的……  
这是他晕过去之前想到的唯一一件事。

二十、

巴托洛米奥总觉得有人在捏着自己的脸，不做什么，就是使劲捏着，他觉得自己下巴都快被捏碎了，他用力挣扎，却总是挣扎不开，当他蓄起全身力气集中在拳头上，用力一挥……他醒了过来。  
被他打开的只是一朵玫瑰花，卡文迪许空着一只手在他脸上方，摆在窗边的小桌子上点着一根蜡烛，烛光照过来，对方手部的阴影，投射在他脸上方，对方正侧坐在他旁边。  
巴托洛米奥感觉自己身下躺着的明显是一张床，而这床……不是他船上的。  
那朵被打掉的玫瑰花孤零零地落在地板上，巴托洛米奥仰头看了一眼，又把目光放回卡文迪许身上。  
这人……一直很古怪。  
但卡文迪许没表现出不悦来，他施施然地起身，捡起那被打落在地上的玫瑰，捏在指间里，他又坐到了床边，他歪着头看向巴托洛米奥。

“你……”  
卡文迪许又顿住了，他思考了一番，斟酌着用词。  
“我们之前见过，你还记得我吗？”

“……”巴托洛米奥也没想过他会这么说，按道理来说，对方成名比自己早，应该是自己对他这样说才合适，但是他印象里实在是没他的记忆，于是他沉默着并摇了摇头。

卡文迪许移开了目光，他看着窗外，此时正是深夜时分，他也不知道为什么还显得那么精神十足坐在床边，没一点疲惫的样子。  
他好像思考了许久，又好像只是一瞬间下了决定，他转过身来又看向巴托洛米奥，脸上带着一点笑意，他说：“不记得也没关系。”  
卡文迪许还顺手把玫瑰花举到巴托洛米奥脸上方，捏着花茎，继续用花瓣撩着他的下巴。  
是这种麻麻痒痒的感觉了，不是有人捏着他的脸，是有人撩着他，原来刚才是这人在用花瓣撩自己。  
巴托洛米奥伸手把花拨开，却被卡文迪许握住他的手腕，压在脑袋两侧。  
“你不记得，也没关系的。”卡文迪许俯身靠在巴托洛米奥上方，两人几乎是鼻尖贴着鼻尖，呼吸缠绕间，又强调了一次。

镰鼬杀手的催眠术很强，更别说那是他临死前爆发出来的能力，如果卡文迪许不是被砂糖变成了玩具，也不会在能力解除的一瞬间把催眠术给解除了，他也不会恢复记忆。  
但巴托洛米奥没有，他就跟个没事人一样，在举行宴会的几艘船上晃荡了三天。  
卡文迪许很生气，但是却说不出生气的理由，刚好对方送上门来，在把他压在浴缸里操进去的那瞬间，他也释然了。  
忘记了就忘记了吧。

“我叫卡文迪许。”  
“……”  
“我今年26岁，来自伟大航道的布鲁乔亚王国，人称海贼贵公子……”  
“……”  
“你给点反应啊！！！”  
卡文迪许生气地又坐直了身体，松开对方的手腕，双手抱胸气鼓鼓地坐着，他没走开，巴托洛米奥还真不敢动。  
巴托洛米奥揣摩着对方说这些话的意图，脑子里思考的齿轮转了无数圈了，都想不明白，眉间茫然的皱褶如山一样叠起来。  
卡文迪许又生气了，本来就盯着对方看，巴托洛米奥表情有一丝一毫的变化他都立刻知道，更何况那么明显的皱眉。

他长长呼出一口气，在巴托洛米奥开口询问之前，他又亲了上去。  
对卡文迪许来说，他这辈子只对人气有过明显的执着，但是对着巴托洛米奥他自我介绍了两次，这是十分罕见的，他不明白这是为什么，可能是一年前在隆美尔那个后巷中，巴托洛米奥出手拦住自己开始，这已经是注定的了。  
卡文迪许房间的舷窗正对着海面，此时正是黎明前夜色沉郁时分。  
卡文迪许的亲吻却十分淡，在巴托洛米奥被对方啃了个遍之后，对照着这柔淡的亲吻，他居然一下子有点不习惯，他总觉得两人不应该是这样，就算上床，那也要使出勇往无前的气概。  
看，有些人就是这么贱兮兮的。  
他一把揪住卡文迪许的头发，把他脑袋拉了下来，用自己的力度和习惯，啃了上去。  
卡文迪许一下子愣住了，然后被对方的行为逗笑了，就在巴托洛米奥被笑到生气之前，他用着对方喜欢的力度，用力地亲了上去。  
然后，天亮了。

完。


End file.
